Forever Fight As One
by BellaMikealson
Summary: Buffy finds out that she isn't the only superhero in the world now. New S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melissa finds out that she is a vampire slayer and has to decide between her friends The Avengers or The Vampire Slayers. Last chapter is up manger character death.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Fight As One

Chapter 1

Everyone has an angel, a guardian that watches over us. We can't know what form they will take, one day old man, next day little girl. But don't let appearances fool you; they can be as dangerous as any dragon. Yet they are not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our hearts. Reminding that it's us, it's everyone one of us which holds the power over the worlds which we create. The doctor appeared and Dawn left her bedroom and ran down the hall to find that her friend Anya is dead. Kendra ran into the room after her and they both fell to their knees. Dawn held Kendra's head and looked at Marcus behind her. Kendra drops a rose in Anya's grave and Dawn hugs Kendra while, Marcus is staring at Dawn. Then he throws the dirt into the grave over the rose. Kendra is asleep in her room, while Dawn is watching over her; she kisses her forehead and leaves closing the door behind her. She looks down the hall and sees Buffy, Dawn runs to Buffy and she hugs her, "I am so happy to see you Buffy." Dawn said while crying. Buffy hugs Dawn back and then Marcus suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Dawn go to your room." Marcus said to her, he continued on to say, "Me and your sister have some unfinished business to attend to." he smiles and then he showed his true face it was deformed and he had fangs as well.

"Dawn do as he says and lock the door don't open it till I say so ok." Buffy told Dawn, Dawn looked up at Buffy and nodded at her, then ran to her room and locking herself in her room out of harm's way. "So you're the monster, while I hate to say this but you're gonna be dust pretty soon." Dawn pressed her head up against the door and listened to what Buffy was saying. "You know that they are both scared of you but I'm not, see this can end two ways. The easy way or the hard way." another vampire was sneaking up behind Buffy, but Buffy knew he was there and within seconds drives a stake into his heart and then he turned into ash. "See what happens when you rough house." Buffy said sarcastically towards Marcus. Marcus ran at Buffy but she ducked as Marcus jumped over Buffy. She kicked him in the head, the grabs him by the hair and pulled him back and plunged the stake into his heart and he turned to ash.

"Dawn," Buffy ran to Dawn's bedroom door, "Dawn you can open the door he's dead." Dawn slowly reaches up and turns the lock and slowly opens the door. Buffy hugs her, "Kendra." Dawn runs into Kendra's room and shakes her but she isn't waking up, Buffy runs in and checks her neck and sees nothing then Buffy sees the blood on her wrists. Buffy checks her pulse, "Dawn we have to go." Dawn looked at Buffy, "What?" Buffy looked at Dawn, "Dawn she's dead, we have to leave quickly." Suddenly the lights begin to flicker, "What's going on Buffy?" Dawn asked her, "I don't know Dawn. But we have to leave now." Buffy said to her, Dawn, nodded, "OK." as they were leaving Kendra's room a spark of green light fluid the corridor. Dawn and Buffy had to close their eyes because it was so bright. When they opened their eyes in front of them stood a woman dressed differently to them. "Well dear mortal, I am Amora. But you can call me The Enchantress." She smiled at them both; Dawn was scared and stood behind Buffy. "Are you scared of me mortal?" Amora asked Dawn, "Don't you talk to her." Buffy slapped Amora across the face and grabbed Dawn and both of them ran out of the house and away from the strange woman called Amora. We can deny that are angels don't exist. Convince are self that they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places. And at strange times, they can speak though any character that we can imagine. They'll shout though demons if they have too. Daring us, challenging us to fight.

Meanwhile in New York, Tony was fixing his Iron Man suit. "Sir, you have a call from an Agent Coulson." Tony tells Jarvis, "Tell him I'm out." Jarvis replied, "He is saying that this is important. It concerns the Avengers." Tony stopped, "OK let him in Jarvis." Agent Coulson walking in. "Tony this is important, an Asgardian has been spotted just outside New York by a couple of miles. She calls herself Amora." Tony looks concerned, Loki walks into the room, "What's going on?" Agent Coulson looks at Loki and asks him, "Do you know an Asgardian called Amora?" Loki took a deep breath and shook his head, "Yes I do she is a very powerful, witch." Loki said to Tony and Coulson, he continued on to say, "She is not to be messed with, she is obsessed with my stepbrother Thor and will stop at nothing till they are both together." Tony took the file and put it up on screen and saw the video footage of Buffy slapping Amora. "Who are these two?" Tony pointed out to Coulson, "Just two civilians, we haven't found them." Coulson replied to Tony and Loki.

"Loki, do you know where Thor is?" Coulson asked him, "I don't sorry." Loki said to Coulson, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you Agent Coulson." Agent Coulson smiled, "That's ok at least we know what she is and we know now not to take her too likely." Coulson said to Loki and Tony. As Coulson left, Tony started to hack into the cameras at the house where Amora appeared. "Hey Loki take a look at this. I have gone over the footage of the battle before this girl meets that Amora chick. She girl is fast, and strong." Tony said to Loki. "Damn she is fast, wait what the hell." Loki said in shock, "Jarvis where is Emma and Clint?" Jarvis tells Tony, "There on the training level sir should I ring them and tell them that they are need." Tony nodded, "Yes that will help Jarvis." Loki looked concerned and said, "Do you think that Melissa will know who she is?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno Loki but you've seen Melissa in battle they have the same skill set almost." Loki just stares at the footage, Tony continues on to say, "Plus she might know what these creatures are."

In the training level, Melissa is running down the corridor. Behind her is Clint chasing her, Clint pulls an arrow out and sets up his bow. Melissa is running fast and suddenly half way down the hall she stops. Clint fires the arrow he had set up, Melissa caught the arrow and spun round and throw the arrow back at him. "You're gonna have to do better than that Clint." Melissa shouted down the hall. "Shit" Clint said to himself, "Agent Dee and Agent Barton. Tony Stark needs to see you two now." Jarvis informed them both. "Thanks Jarvis. So it looks like Tony needs our help again Clint." Melissa opens the lift door and walks into the lift; Clint follows her into the lift. "You know I had a move ready after you sent the arrow back at me you know." Clint told Melissa while smiling at her, Melissa smiled back at him, "Oh really, cause I thought I was kicking your ass again." The lift doors opened, Clint and Melissa exited the lift. "What's the matter Tony?" Melissa asked him, Tony pointed at the screen. "This. Do you know her?" Tony asked Melissa, Melissa was in shock. "Shit. It's Buffy Summers." Melissa said to him. She continued on to say, "She's a vampire slayer that guys she just killed are a vampire." Loki shook his head, "A vampire. You have got to be kidding me." Loki said in shock. Clint nodded, "It's true. Melissa and I have been looking for another vampire slayer called Faith she is very dangerous and she has killed people as well." Faith said to them, "And she's right here." Melissa slowly turned around.

"Look Melissa, you are a vampire slayer." she continued on to say, "You have to leave with us now." Faith holds out her hand. Melissa walks towards her; Clint goes to pull out his gun. Loki sees it and whispers, "No." Clint doesn't grab his gun. Loki goes to walk away. Faith shouts, "Don't move pretty boy." Then she grabs Melissa and puts a knife to her throat. "One more step and Melissa goes bye." Loki stops, "You know what Faith you're an idiot." Melissa said to her and grabs Faiths arm and wraps it around her back and pushes her away. "Oh you wanna fight little girl, Lucky I brought back up then wasn't it." Suddenly a red headed woman appeared, "This is Willow, and she is a very powerful witch." Loki stood next to Melissa and said, "Well I'm the God of Mischief. I'm more powerful than your friend here." Willow looked at Loki, "Are you sure." Loki said to her, "Oh I know I am." "Let's find out." Before they were about to face off a weird green light up the entire room sending Melissa and Loki one way and Faith and Willow the other way. Melissa shakes her head, "Loki did you do that?" Loki looked up, "No, Amora did." Loki said to Melissa. "My dearest Loki, I have been looking for you for a long time." Melissa saw the knife that Faith had just a little bit away from her; she began to reach for the knife. She was getting closer to the knife when Willow got up. "OK, now I'm pissed." Willow shouted. Amora turned around, "Oh I smell power." She said to Willow. "Damn right you smell power." Willow said to her, Amora focused on Willow. Melissa grabbed the knife and slowly got up; lucky Amora was too busy focusing on Willow.

Melissa walked up behind Amora, with the knife. Amora turned around quickly and Melissa dropped the knife and grabbed at her throat. Loki, Clint and Tony looked really concerned, "Amora what are you doing to her?" Loki asked her, "I'm killing her." Melissa was choking and fell back, Clint caught her. "Amora, stop it." Loki told her, "No." She said to him. Amora felt a force around her throat, "Loki, stop it." Amora said while grabbing at her throat, Willow stood next to Loki and focused on Amora's throat as well. "Are you ok, Melissa?" Clint asked her while holding her. Melissa nodded, "I could use a drink." She smiled at Clint to reassure him that she is ok. "Loki she fine stop." Loki looks away and Amora began to cough. Melissa got up and walked over towards Amora and slapped her, "What are you doing here bitch?" Clint grabbed Melissa and pulled her away. "Well, until next time Melissa." Amora used her magic to return to where ever she came from. Suddenly the sunny skies turned dull and gloomy. First came the thunder and then the lightning. Loki smiled, "Brother." Loki ran out of the room and headed for the roof. Clint, Melissa and Tony followed. "Come on were leaving we have to tell Buffy." Willow and Faith leave Stark Towers to inform Buffy that Melissa isn't leaving the Avengers. Melissa stood next to Loki and held his hand, "What's happening?" Melissa asked him, "My brother is coming back." Melissa, Loki, Clint and Tony stood on the roof waiting for Thor's return to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melissa saw that Clint looked annoyed. She realised that she was still holding Loki's hand. She slowly let go of Loki's hand and slowly inched backwards away from Loki. Clint stood next to Melissa now, "Why did you move away from Loki?" He whispered to her softly, "Because you looked so hurt, I'm sorry. I know how you left when Natasha did this to you by choosing Steve over you. I don't wanna hurt you Clint." Melissa whispered back to him. He smiled at her then, whispered back, "I love you Melissa." Melissa jumped into his arms and hugged him, "I love you to Clint." She whispered back and then she kissed him. Clint her Melissa back, they both realised that Tony was watching them. Melissa saw Tony watching them and buried her head into Clint's chest.

Thor suddenly land on the roof facing down at the ground, then he looked up and saw Loki. "Brother." Thor hugged Loki, "Hi brother." Loki hugged his brother back, Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder and looked around and saw everyone. "Tony, Clint and you are new." He said to everyone. "Hi I'm Melissa. I'm an Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D." Melissa said to Thor and put out her hand, Thor shock her and almost broke it with his strength, "Ouch." Thor realised what he did, "I'm sorry Melissa I didn't mean to hurt you." Thor apologised to Melissa, "That's ok Thor." Melissa nodded and smiled at him to reassure him that she was ok.

"OK now that we have all caught up how about that we move this indoors so that we can catch Thor up to date with this bitch Amora trying to kill us all." Clint said to everyone. "Wait Amora is on Midgard?" Thor asked, "Ya she tried to kill me." Melissa told Thor. Everyone walked in of the roof to fill Thor in on Amora's mischief on earth so far. "I must find Amora before she hurts anyone else." Thor said to everyone, he went to leave when Hulk bust throw the door. "Your big, I've fought bigger," Thor said to Hulk, Hulk just punched Thor in the face and sent in flying into the wall. "Puny god." Hulk said to him, Melissa saw Thor's hammer right in front of her. "It's now or ever." Melissa said to herself, she bend down and picked the hammer up with the greatest of ease. "THOR." Melissa shouted to him, Thor looked up and Melissa throw the hammer to him Thor caught it and swag the hammer around and it smacked Hulk in the face.

Hulk went flying back through the wall, Amora dodge the Hulk just in time. "Damn it." Amora looked around and saw Thor standing there. "My darling Thor, you have arrived on Midgard." Amora smiled, until she saw Clint, Tony, Melissa and Loki standing next to Thor. The Hulk got up and said, "Nobody controls Hulk." Clint smiled and said to Bruce, "Welcome back." Melissa grinned and said to Bruce, "Hulk Smash her." Hulk smiled and grabbed Amora by the throat and pinned her up against the wall. "Please Thor. Believe me when I say I'm not the problem here." Thor shock his head. Thor said to Amora. "Nay Amora." Amora looked at him and then screamed, "Executioner I need you." A large man appeared and took Tony and flung him near the window. "Jarvis, activate Mark 7 suit now." Tony said to Jarvis, "Yes sir." Jarvis activated the mark 7 Iron Man suit. The Executioner throws Tony out of the Window. "Tony!" Melissa shouted, Melissa turned around and duck suddenly as the Iron Man mark 7 iron man suit flew over Melissa's head as she ducked. It went flying out of the window. The Executioner locked his eye on Melissa. He swung his axe at Melissa and she fell back. Then she got up, the Executioner took another shot at her but she flipped over the axe and dropped kicked him.

He went face first on the floor. Melissa ran to the axe a grabbed it, the Mark 7 iron man suit reached Tony before he hit the ground then he flew back up the widow. "OK now you've pissed me off." said to The Executioner as he stood up, Tony used the repulsor rays and shot at The Executioner. The Executioner ducked and the ray hit Clint. Melissa swung the axe at him but she missed. He grabbed the axe and punched her in the gut which sent Melissa back into the bar table. Clint was holding his gut when he saw Melissa knocked out, "Jarvis all power to the Unibeam." Tony told Jarvis, Jarvis sent all of the power to the Unibeam and he fired it at The Executioner which knocked him out. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and arrested Amora and The Executioner took them to the Big House. "We've got it from here." one of the Agents said. Agent Coulson arrived, "Thank you Avengers." and left with Amora and The Executioner. Clint made his way over to Melissa he moved a piece of her hair of her face and picked her up. And took her to her place in Avengers Towers, Bruce went back to his lab. Loki left the room, Thor followed him and Tony was left alone in the room. "Good job guys." Tony said to himself.

Willow opened her eye and told Buffy what had happened to The Avengers and Melissa. "Is she ok?" Buffy asked Willow. Willow closed her eyes and saw Clint carrying Melissa to her room. He opened the door and put her down on her bed. He stayed there with her until she wakes up. Willow opened her eyes and said, "Ya she's fine. Clint Barton her boyfriend is taking care if her." Willow said to Buffy, Buffy replied "That's good someone cares about her there." Willow nodded. "Willow will you keep an eye on her for me, I'm really tried you see." Buffy asked Willow kindly, "Ya sure thing Buffy. Should I keep an eye on Amora and her friend?" Willow said to Buffy. Buffy nodded she turned and went to bed and Willow was watching The Avengers every single move that they were doing.

Melissa began to wake up and saw Clint sitting at the end of the bed, "Hey beautiful." He said to her as she woke up. "Clint hey. What happened?" Melissa asked him while holding her gut. "The Executioner hit you pretty hard." He continued on to say, "But S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and took him and Amora to the Big House." Melissa sat up and moved closer towards Clint, "Thank you." she kissed him, as she began to pull away Clint kissed her back and pulled her in close. She closed her eyes as his hands moved slowly up her back, then into her hair. She whispered to him, "Stop, I'm not ready Clint." She opened her eyes and looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Clint until I find out what I am I can't." he kissed her forehead and said to her softly, "I understand Melissa, but I don't care what you are I will still love you no matter what." She smiled, "I love you too." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. He said to her, "I'll be happy just to hold you all night long." Melissa lay back down on her bed and Clint lay beside her and he held her tight in his arms. Melissa began to fall asleep in his arms and he smiled and began to fall asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Melissa leaves

Melissa woke up and noticed that Clint was still asleep. She grabs the pad and the pen that was on her bedside table. She quickly wrote a note for Clint to read when he wakes up.

_Dear Clint___

_Last night was the best night of my life but I can't stay here I really need to find out what I am and if I'm dangerous to you and The Avengers. I don't want to hurt you but till I find out what I am Clint I can't love you. _

_I'm sorry I have to leave like this but I will be back soon I promise. ___

_Love Melissa._

She quietly tore the page out of the note pad and put it on the pillow next to Clint. She grabbed her bag back which had some clothes in and she took Clint's jacket and keys to his bike. Melissa slowly opened the door and left, she quietly shut the door trying not to make a sound. She made it out of her room without waking Clint; she slowly turned around and jumped. Loki was standing right behind her, "Where are you going?" he questioned her; she looked at him and walked away not answering the question. Loki followed her to the garage, Melissa got Clint's bike and walked it outside. It was raining heavily, "Loki, I can't stay. Now that your witch bitch friend is after me I think it would be best I leave don't say anything to Clint I left him a letter." she told him while trying to hold back the tears. "Melissa wait, I'm an idiot I've fallen for an incredible mortal and she is you." he told her, she was in shock she didn't know what to say to him.

He moved closer towards her, he whispered into her ear, "Don't go, stay with Me." she looked up at him, she didn't want to kiss him but something compelled her to. She leap into his arms and kissed him then she whispered softly to him, "I'm sorry, I'll come back soon." she got on the bike and road off. Tony saw what happened, "You ok Loki?" Tony asked him, Loki just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Loki said to Tony he looked like his was about to break. Tony said to him, "Come on mate, let's go and get a drink." Tony took Loki up to the top suit were the fight took place early today. Willow woke Buffy, "Buffy she's coming." Willow told her. Buffy woke up and smiled, "Get Wesley, and the guys." Buffy told her, Willow ran out to wake other guys up. Buffy looked outside her window and saw that Melissa was here already. Dawn opened the door, Melissa walked in. "So you haven't come to join us just to find out what you are?" Willow asked her. Melissa nodded, "Ya I wanna know if I'm a danger to my friends." Melissa asked everyone. "You should sit down. It's gonna be a long night. In the morning we'll begin training." Melissa took Clint's jacket off and she noticed something in the pocket.

She pulled out a velvet blue box it looked like something that a necklace or a bracelet would come in. There was a note with it.

_Dear Melissa.___

_I've had feeling for you for a while. This is for luck just in case anything happens to you. Hope you love it.___

_Love Clint_

She smiled and put the note in her jean pocket. She opened the box and it was a cross. She took it out of the box and put the necklace on. Buffy and Wesley entered the room, "So you're Melissa. It's nice to finally meet you." Buffy said to her she continued on to say, "So you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Buffy asked Melissa, she nodded, "Ya I do." Wesley sat on the table facing her, he said to her. "Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in the world, a Chosen One. One girl born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of evil." Melissa nodded, "So what kind of powers do I have?" she asked Wesley, "You have supernatural strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and rapid healing. Enhanced intuition, prophetic dreams." Wesley told Melissa, "Are you going to stay or go back with the Avengers?" Faith asked as she walked in the room. Melissa looked at Faith and said, "Thanks for the information but I can't stay the Avengers are my family they need me." Melissa told them all. Melissa got up of the couch and put the jacket back on but Faith stood in her way. "You're not leaving you're a Vampire Slayer not an Avenger." Faith said to her right in her face, "No I'm an Avengers I have saved more lives as an Avengers." She nudged pass Faith. Faith grabbed her arm and Melissa turned back around and punched Faith in the face which sent Faith down to the floor. "I'm leaving thank you for telling me what I am." Melissa said to Wesley and Buffy and leaves.

Buffy ran after Melissa outside, "Hey Melissa, I'm sorry about Faith in there." Buffy apologised to Melissa, she turned around. "Have you ever lifted a Gods hammer?" Melissa asked her as she got on bike, "Ya a Troll Gods hammer why?" Buffy said to Melissa, "I've lifted the God of Thunder's hammer, Thor." Melissa said to her, Buffy was in shock. Melissa looked up in the air and saw the Helicarrier flying above her, "They must have followed me, I'm sorry I didn't know that they did." Melissa said to Buffy. Buffy looked up and asked "What is that?" "It's the Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. they followed me that is what I hate about hem sometimes you can never run away from them they always find you." Melissa told Buffy, Willow came outside, "Buffy something happing on the Helicarrier it's Amora she broke out." Melissa and Buffy looked at each other she got of her bike. Melissa turned around and Amora was behind her, "Hello you, you're coming with me." Amora had a hold of Melissa and opened a portal and they were gone. "We have to tell the Avengers what happened." Buffy said to Willow, "There is no need Loki read my mind he saw what happened and he is going to tell the Avengers and his brother Thor." Willow told Buffy, she continued on to say, "There offering a truce are you going to accept Buffy. They have two Gods, a Living Legend, a master Assassin, an Iron Man and a Hulk." Willow said to Buffy, Buffy smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Amora's escape**

Amora was in a similar cell that Loki was in a couple of years ago. She could still her magic; she didn't know where the Executioner was. SHIELD was different they kept secrets one of them being that one of their Agents was working HDYRA. Amora felt a similar presents that she felt hours ago. She opened a portal and ended up behind Melissa. Melissa turned around and saw Amora, "Hey your coming with me sweetie." she grabbed Melissa and opened a portal and they were both gone. Just as a blink of an eye. Melissa found herself in the hideout of the Master of Evil, Zemo, Hydra, Abomination, MODARK, and Thanos. "Loki if you can hear me Thanos is on earth and he is pissed." Loki heard Melissa in his head, "I know where she is." Loki picked a tracking device and put it on his long leather jacket. Tony got the tracking device up and running he suited up ready, Cap arrived just in time. Hawkeye was already suited up ready, Thor looked ready for battle and Hulk just wanted to smash something. "Ok Loki your up." Tony said to him. Loki used his magic and teleported to Melissa's location.

Loki appeared on the floor above Melissa, "Tony you got a lock on my location." Loki asked him, "Ya we've got your location Loki." Tony said to him though his head set. Loki made his way quietly down to the floor Melissa was on. He was all of the Masters of Evil and some new guys. "Everyone she is a Vampire Slayer. The only one in the whole world." Amora said while walking around Melissa in circles. Melissa saw Loki in the shadows but looked at everyone. "So when are going to kill her?" Zemo asked Amora, "Where not going to kill her." "And why not?" Viper asked Amora, "Because she has a bigger purpose." Amora told everyone, "Bring the thunder." Loki said to Thor. Just as Amora was about to open her mouth, thunder was rumbling in the air loudly. "You scared of a little thunder Amora." Melissa says sarcastically towards her. "No but I'm not found of what comes next." Amora said to Melissa.

Suddenly Thor smashed through the ceiling he threw his hammer and it hit Thanos in the face. Hulk came in and Clint was on his back. Clint looked a Melissa they both went for HYDRA and Viper. Hulk did a jumping uppercut to Abomination which sent him flying up to the next floor. Cap and Iron Man arrived on the scene, Amora tried to escape but Loki blocked her entrance. Melissa knocked out Viper and noticed Amora trying to leave. "Move out of my way Prince Loki." Amora shouted at him, Loki just stood there and shook his head. She turned around and Melissa decks her which sent her down to the floor. The masters of evil all left with the tails between their legs. The Avengers surround Melissa, "Where did you go?" Tony asked, "I tell you guys later." Melissa said to them she continued on to say, "Look I understand if you guys can't trust me. I'll meet u back at Stark Towers." everyone nodded Melissa walked passed Loki not even looking at him.  
SHIELD should up and took Amora, "This time lock her up in the vault." Nick Fury shouted at Coulson. "What the hell happened here?" Fury asked the Avengers, "The masters of evil face off." Clint said to Fury. The Avengers left and made their way back to Stark Towers. They all made their way up to the top floor. Melissa was waiting for them, Thor went straight to her, "Who could you lift my hammer?" Melissa pushed Thor back, "I'll tell you, superhuman Slayer strength. This allows me to lift any Gods weapons like your hammer." Thor was looking at the hammer he decided to test her by throwing the hammer at her. Melissa caught the hammer, "No way." cap said, "Ya I'm not a danger to you guys either. Plus I have a lot more powers like, enhanced healing, enhanced speed and agility. Plus I'll begin to have dreams which will help me for the future. Also I can communicate though thought that's how I knew Loki could hear Me." she told everyone, Clint looked like he was in shook, Thor and Loki looked amazed, Cap and Tony where grinning.

"Oh and Amora thinks I'm the only slayer in the entire world boy is she wrong." Melissa said, Clint was thinking to himself, "Does she even need me anymore?" he looked at her and walked off, she looked up. She went after Clint, "Hey wait. Are you ok?" she asked him. He turned and looked at you, "I read your note. You don't want me your more suited for Loki or Thor." he said to her. Melissa looked at him in disgust she took of his jacket and throw it in his face and snapped the necklace and throw it to the ground and walked off down the hall. Clint saw the necklace and the note with it, he punched the wall. Melissa ran into her room. She opened the door and slammed it. She slid down to the floor, put her head into her hands and was trying not to cry. She looked up and saw Loki; he sat down next to her. He looks at her, "Give him some time he'll come around." He said to her trying to reassure her. "He said I'm more suited for you or Thor." Melissa told you Loki, "Why did you kiss me the other night?" Loki asked her, "I don't why I did it most of been the heat of the moment." She said to him, she got up and walked other to her bed. He got up and kneeled on the floor in front of her and said, "Clint just needs some time to deal with this he wouldn't let someone as amazing as you go." Loki said to her, she smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Loki." He hugged her back. "I'll see you tomorrow Melissa." Loki said to her as he left. She nodded, "Cya Loki." Melissa said to him, she fell back on her bed and tried to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Melissa on the hunt  
**

2 months had passed since Melissa found out she was a Vampire Slayer. Bruce was taking a sample of Melissa's blood for testing. To see how fast she can heal. "There you go." Bruce said to Melissa and he put a plaster on her shoulder. "So when will up be able to tell me how quick I can heal?" Melissa asked Bruce. "24 hours." Bruce said, Buffy's little sister was helping Bruce as an intern. "Hey Dawn." Dawn smiled at her, "Hey Melissa, how's life as a slayer?" Dawn asked her, "OK so far." Melissa said, "You can go now." Bruce said, "OK I'll see you later Dawn." Melissa said, and Dawn nodded. Melissa left Bruce's lab and saw Faith, "Hey M." Faith said, "Hey F, wanna train?" Melissa asked her, "Actually, I found a Vampire Nest and you're coming with me." Melissa looks at Faith and says, "Err Faith it's day time." Faith looked at her, "Good for us bad for them." Faith said to her, Melissa smiled, "What are we waiting for then." Melissa said. Melissa and Faith's relationship grew over the 2 months after the slayer joining the Avengers.

The vampires were sleeping in their nest, when suddenly Faith and Melissa jumped through the window and some vampires set on fire. "Hey guys time for your wake up call." Faith said, to them, her and Melissa pulled out their stakes and went to work. After killing everyone in the nest, Faith and Melissa made their way back to Stark Towers. It was getting late, "So you gonna go out later?" Faith asked Melissa, "Na I'm pretty bet." Melissa said to Faith, Faith nodded "Ok well I'm pretty wired I'll see you tomorrow, M." Faith said to her, "Later F." Melissa said. Melissa was trying to get comfortable in bed but she could sleep. So she got up, got dressed and went out to hunt for her first vampire. She was running after a vampire in central park, Melissa was gaining on him. She jumped on to a park bench and took him down. They got up and she kicked him in the head which sent him spinning down to the ground. The vamp got up and tried a spinning roundhouse kick but missed Melissa swiped one of his legs out from under him. She pulled out a wooden stake noticed he was getting up and cartwheeled kick him in the head then staked him in the heart. She caught her breath and she made her way back to Stark Towers. She was into her room and got into to bed and fell asleep.

Buffy walking around Stark Towers Buffy ran into Clint, "Hey Clint right?" Clint nodded, "Ya Buffy right?" she nodded. "So I heard that you told Melissa that she isn't for you." Buffy said to Clint. "Ya why don't you think she is?" Clint asked Buffy, "She is a perfect fit for you Clint whatever you do don't let her go." Buffy said to him. Clint looked at Buffy, "Really?" "Yes really, when she found the necklace in your jacket she was happy she put it on. It was luck because if she didn't tap into her slayer powers she might be dead now." Buffy said. "Hey guys what's the result?" Melissa asked Bruce and Dawn. "Well it looks like you can heal quicker than the other slayer can." Bruce said, "How is that possible?" Melissa asked, "Your power is stronger than Buffy's and Faith's." Dawn said to her, "Really? I'm stronger. That will explain why I can lift Thor's hammer and they can't." Melissa said to them. "That's true. I was shocked that Buffy couldn't lift his hammer." Dawn said to Melissa, "You up for tonight?" Dawn asked Melissa, "Ya totally, I'll see you later." Melissa said to Dawn.  
"Thanks Dawn everything was yummy." Melissa said after eating. "You have to go now." Dawn asked her. "That's the funny thing about vamps. Darkness equals dinner bell." Melissa said to him, he nods "I'm sorry. Duty calls Dawn." Melissa said and hugged her.

She was punching a vamp in the face over and over. She goes to spin kick him in the face but he blocks her picks her up and throws her to the ground. Melissa gets up and charges at the vampire. She gets up on to his shoulders and does a head-scissors to take down to the ground; the she pulls the stake out and drives it into his heart. Melissa put the stake back in her back pocket and started to walk away when a tall dark man said, "Impressive hunt." Melissa turned around and said, "That was no hunt that was just another day on the job. Wanna step up for some over time." he said to her, "I'm not going to fight you." she just looked at and said, "Do you know what a slayer is?" he asked her, "Do you?" she crossed her arms and asked him, "Who are you?" "Sorry I'm assumed you knew. I'm Angel." Melissa faced went from puzzled to shocked. "Get out!" Tony and Willow walking in central park, "Tony, what if somebody had a secret and that somebody promised them that they wouldn't tell anybody?" Tony looked at her, "Newsflash, Will. Everybody knows." Tony said to her while grinning. "No this isn't about me and Kennedy." Willow told him, "Oh, not that I wouldn't be all ears, if you wanted to tell me a secret about you two." Tony said smiling at her. "Sorry this is non-naughty variety and anyway I'm not telling you." Willow said to him grinning, "Ok you wanna see if Melissa is hung out around here?" Tony asked her, "Sure." Willow said and Willow and Tony went off looking for Melissa.

"Wait your Angel?" Melissa asked him, he nodded, "Does Buffy knows that you're in town." She asked him, "No. You're stronger than the other slayers; your strength has darkness to it." He said to her, "You have to help me find Buffy." Angel asked Melissa. Faith saw Melissa talking to a vampire. Faith run up behind him went to jump him but Illyria attacked Faith. "Hey F you ok?" Melissa asked her as she got up. Faith nodded, "Faith, what are you doing here?" Angel asked her, "I'm here working with the Avengers and doing my job." Faith said. "Who are the Avengers?" Angel asked Faith and Melissa. They both looked at each other, and Tony was behind Angel, "Hey Melissa. Hey Faith." Tony said, "Tony get out of here." Melissa said to him, "Find but I was gonna give you a sip of my double mint mocha…" Faith said to Tony, "Stark, behind you." Faith said to him, "Well look who has taste of Dark Prince in him." Tony said to Angel, "Tony, that's Angel." Melissa said to him, "What really?" Tony said to her, "Hey, I'm sorry man." Willow stood next to Faith, "Hi Angel, we still can't trust you. You chose Wolfharm & Hart over good." Willow said to him, "Who is that blue chick?" Tony asked standing behind Melissa. "It's Illyria she took over Fred's body. It killed her from the inside out." Wesley said to everyone, "Hi Wes." Melissa said to him, "I thought you were on protol?" Wesley asked Melissa, "I was until he should up." Wesley looked at Angel and Illyria. "Back from the dead?" Illyria asked Wesley, "Yes. Willow brought me back." Wesley said, he continued on to say to them, "We'll take you to Buffy but you have five minutes to tell her what you want Angel. OK?" Wesley told them, Melissa, Faith, Willow and Tony didn't like the idea but they knew that they could trust Wesley he was teaching Melissa after all.

Tony pulled out his smart phone and called Pepper. "Pep set up a meeting now with all of the Avengers, Slayers and Slayerttes?" Tony asked her nicely. "Ok will do boss." Tony put the phone down. "You ok sweet cakes?" Tony asked Melissa, "You know, I'm five by five. But for some reason I don't trust Angel and Illyria." She said to him, he nudged her, "Everything will be ok, trust me." Tony said to her, Melissa looked at him and he winked at her, she smiled and shook her head. We all arrived back at Stark Towers; there was an awkward silence in the lift. The lift doors opened and Buffy saw Angel. She walked up to him and punched him in the face. "Wesley what is he doing here?" Buffy asked him, "He has something to tell you." Wesley said to her, Angel got up and fixed his long black coat. "Glory's back, she's working with a woman named Amora." Melissa's jaw dropped, Tony put his hand on Melissa arm and mouthed to her, "You OK sweet cakes." Melissa shook her head. "No I'm gonna kill Fury, lying bastard." Melissa said to Tony, she walked out of the room. Tony followed her aswell as the rest of The Avengers.

"What's going on?" Clint asked her, "Fury told me that he had secured Amora, It just proves that he is a lying bastard." Melissa told them she continued on to say, "I'm so stupid to believe him. I'm gonna kill him." She said to everyone. Loki could hear the hate in her voice he knows what it feels like he felt the exact feeling when he found out that Odin wasn't his father. "Look killing fury won't solve anything Melissa." Loki said to her, she rolled her eyes at him, "This coming from the man you tried to take over the world." Bruce said to Loki, Melissa tilted her head in agreement. "Glory is a god, guys." Dawn said to them, Melissa turned around, "What she's a God? Ok that makes thing much worst." Melissa said, "How? We have Loki and Thor." Clint asked Melissa, "There Demi-Gods. Glory is a full fletched God." Dawn said to them, "How do you know so much about Glory?" Bruce asked her. "I was a magical key which Glory needed to open a portal to get back to her home." Melissa looked at Dawn, "Do you think she could come after you again?" Melissa asked Dawn. Dawn looked and all of the Avengers and nodded. The Avengers looked at each other, "It seems like it's quiet now." Dawn said to Melissa. She walked back into the room with the rest of the Slayers, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Wesley and Xander. Melissa followed her but the Avengers didn't.

"Is Angel gone?" Melissa asked Buffy, she nodded. "You and the Avengers need to take care of Dawn now." Buffy said to her, "So Glory is after Dawn again?" Buffy nodded, Buffy handed Melissa a bag. "This is a Slayer keep safe. It belongs to you I hope it helps you. I'll lead Glory away so you and the Avengers have time to prepare for her." Buffy said to her, Melissa took the bag and nodded. "I'll protect Dawn until the end of the world Buffy you have my word." Melissa said to her, Buffy hugged Dawn then she hugged Melissa. "Thank you Buffy, you have taught me a lot." Melissa was holding back the tears trying to show strength not weakness. "Plus Faith and Xander are staying here with you." Wesley said to her, "You're going to?" Dawn asked, "Yes, I need to be a watcher to the girls how needs me. Melissa you have done me proud." Wesley said to her, Melissa smiled at him. The Slayers, Willow and Wesley left Stark Towers. "So it's just us now?" Xander asked to Melissa, "Plus the Avengers." Melissa said to him, Tony walked back into the room, "What the hell happened?" he asked Melissa, "Buffy is leading glory away for a while. Until we figure out what's in this keep safe." Melissa said to him, Loki, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Steve walked back into the room. "I'm opening this." Melissa dropped the bag on the floor and opened the keep safe. It was filled with weapons and a big un-open able box, "What is this?" Clint asked Melissa, "I dunno Clint." Melissa tried to open the box but it wasn't opening. She grabbed the axe that was in the bag. "OK listen stabbing the box isn't going to help." Tony said sarcastically, Melissa just looked at Tony. And sung the axe and the box and the lock broke off it. "It's open now." Melissa said. She put the axe down on the floor and opened the lid on the box; there was a book and shelve shadow puppets. "Dawn can you read this?" Melissa asked her, Dawn opened the book. "It's Latin." Dawn said to her, "Let me guess you didn't take Latin." Melissa asked her, Dawn shook her head. "But I did." Melissa looked up and saw Natasha, "Nat?".


	6. Chapter 6

**Superhero Party**

"Nat?" Melissa was in shook to even see Natasha here; her hair was shorter than it was. "Hey Mel." just after Nat said hi Jane, Darcy and Erik walked in. "Jane!" Thor screamed Jane ran into his arms. "I missed you." Jane whispered to him, Loki moved away towards Bruce. "Hey cous." Darcy said to Melissa, Melissa quickly said to her "Hey Darcy." Melissa got up and hugged her. "How you been?" Darcy asked her, "Slayer, you?" Melissa asked Darcy; "Working for SHIELD." she said Melissa shook her head. "Nat, why did you and SHIELD lie to me a month ago about Amora being secure?" Melissa asked her, while slowly approaching her at the same time. Nat folded her arms and said to her, "Amora escape was planned by, The Executioner and some god called..." Melissa caught her off and said, "Glory." Nat nodded, "Is Glory an Asgardian?" Nat asked her, Melissa shook her head. "No she a god from one of the hell dimensions and wants to get back there by opening a portal."

"Looks you guys could use some help." someone said Melissa looked around, and suddenly a women appeared next to her. Melissa smiled, "Hey Janet." Melissa hugged her, "Hi, you here to help?" Melissa asked Janet, Janet looked at her and nodded. "Maybe we should re-group how is to say that the Masters of Evil aren't planning attack." Tony said to everyone, "You do have a point Tony." Melissa said, "I hate this, I hate being her." Melissa still had her arms folded over her chest. "I hate that's theirs evil and that I was chosen to fight it." Melissa told everyone and she continued on to say, "I wish a whole lot of the time I hadn't been. This isn't about wishes." Clint and Dawn got up of the ground, "This is about choices. I believe we can bet this evil. Not when Glory comes. Not when the Masters of Evil are ready." She took a deep breath and said, "Now, we're gonna win." Everyone looked up at her and nodded, "So if you wanna help speak now or get out." Melissa asked everyone.

Thor raised his hand; Loki raised his arm as well. Tony nodded and said, "I'm in." Bruce nodded, "Me too, I wanna help. But I don't want to let the 'other guy' out." Melissa nodded. "We're all in." Jane spoke for her, Darcy and Erik. "You can count us in." Clint and Steve said to Melissa, Dawn nodded yes. "I'm in I'll help you girl." Nat said, Melissa turned around and mouthed "Thank You" to her. Faith and Xander smiled, "We're also in I'm not missing out on this fight." Faith said to Melissa. "Ok now we'll fight forever as one." Melissa said to everyone. "That was some speech girl." Tony said to her, "I know. We are all going to need a lot of training and to work together on this." Melissa said to Tony, Dawn smiled at her. "It's time to go and see Fury." Melissa said to everyone. Nat said to her, "Actually he's already here he's waiting outside." Melissa nodded, "Ok bring him in." Nat opened the door and Fury walked in and said. "We are talking about children." Melissa looked at him, "We are talking about a power witch in the making how is also a magical key and a very powerful vampire slayer." Melissa said to him. "What about the boy? No power there." Fury said while looked down at Xander, "That boy has clocked more field time than all of you SHIELD agents combined." Melissa said to Fury. Faith whispered to Xander, "She's right you now." Xander looked at her, and put his arm around her, "I know." He said to her while smiling. "How do you plan on stopping a God?" Fury asked Melissa. "By bashing her face in with this…" Melissa reached into the box, "With this it's a Troll Gods hammer. Buffy used it last time when she fought Glory." Melissa said to him. "If you wanna help us then fine, but if you have come to tell the story on how you laid to use about Amora's escape in the first place then get out." Melissa told Fury. Fury walked straight out. "Looks like SHIELDS out of this fight then." Bruce said to everyone. "That's probably better." Xander said, "They would get in the way." Faith said to everyone. "We're gonna need some more power." Melissa said to everyone.

"Thor is there any chance of you getting The Warriors Three and Sif here?" Melissa asked him. Thor nodded, "I'll go and get them now, Lady Melissa." Thor walked outside and left to get his friends. "Faith were gonna need weapons lots of them." She nodded and she and Xander left to get the weapons. "Jane, Erik, Darcy, and Bruce I need you to help Dawn in to translating that book and hopefully finding some more information about Glory." Melissa asked them, they all nodded and left to go to Bruce's lab. "Tony I need you, Loki and Janet to reach out to anymore superheroes that you know." He nodded and said to her, "On it sweet cakes." Janet and Loki nodded. "What about us?" Nat, Clint and Steve asked her, "Ok I Clint and Steve I need you to protect Dawn at any cost. Nat, me and you are gonna find a Vampire." Melissa said and they nodded.

Melissa and Nat where in a graveyard and she came across a tomb. She kicked the door in, there stood a bleached hair Vampire with a black leather pants and a black t-shirt, "Hey pets, what's up?" The vampire asked Melissa, "Spike, we need you to come in she's come back." Spike opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, "How's come back pet?" Melissa looked at him and said, "Glory." Spike turned around and looked right at her, "She's back." Spike asked her, she nodded. "I'm in." She smiled, "Dawn is staying with me and the Avenger at Stark Towers. You're more than welcome to stay." Melissa said and he nodded, "Ok, how is she pet?" "That's Nat she is an Avenger." Spike nodded, "Spiff feds." Spike said to her while putting on his long leather Jacket. Nat nodded and said, "Thanks." Spike, Melissa and Nat headed back to Stark Towers, Faith and Xander saw them, "Hey guys." Faith said, "We got the weapons." Xander said to Melissa. As soon they got back up to the penthouse, they were other Superheroes in the room with Tony, Loki and Janet. "Hey this is the Fantastic Four, Spiderman, Logan and Ms Marvel." Tony introduced Melissa to all of them, "Do they know about Glory?" Melissa asked him, Tony nodded. "This is Spike he has fought Glory before." Spike waved at the band of superheroes staring at him. "Ok I'm gonna introduce you to some other people follow me." Melissa said to him, Melissa walked towards the labs and walked in, "Spike hey." Dawn was in shock. "Spike this is Darcy, Jane, Erik and Bruce." They all waved at him, "Has he fought Glory before?" Jane asked her, "Yes I have pet." Spike said to her. "How's the translation coming along?" Dawn looked at the book, "It's a bitch but it's coming along ok." Melissa nodded, "Let me know when it's done." Dawn nodded, "Melissa and Spike walked out of the lab and then walked into the training room. "Spike you've killed two slayers in your life time and you're gonna show me how." Melissa told him, Spike nodded and said, "Death is your art. You make it with your hands." He continued on to say while spinning a bow-shaft, "Every day you wake up it's the same bloody question that haunts you whens the day I die." He missed her and she pushed him down to the ground and her said to her, "Sooner or later you're gonna want it…" "The second, the second…" Clapped his hands together and said "That happens you know I'll be there to have myself a really good day."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note. There will be two deaths one being a Slayer the other one bein****n****gs a SHIELD Agent in two separate chapters it will show how they come to the death. Please leave a review if you would like to see a sequel to this story. Hope you all enjoy these chapters.**  
_

**Goodbye Part 1****  
****Faith's POV**

Day is during near, the weapons that herself and Xander collected are in a brand new weapons chest with the weapons Melissa got from Buffy in the Keep Safe. The weapons chest was in the main living room in the penthouse. She glanced over at Loki on the couch he really looked bored out of his mind. She could hear Tony telling his silly sexist jokes again. She decided to walk to her room, as she walk passed the lab she notice Bruce putting a jacket over Dawn how had fell asleep, Erik put his jacket over Darcy how was passed out too.

She got to her room opened the door and walked in. She shut the door took her top off. She took her boots off and flung them on the floor before taking her trousers off and getting into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she had slipped into slumberland. Her dream began horrific straight away; it was filled with blood and death. One similar face kept on appearing thought out the dream. She could remember where she had saw him but the dream was cut short with a loud banging noise on her door, "Faith get up group meeting." Steve shouted after loudly knocking on her door. She got up jumped into the shower quickly then dried herself off before getting ready. She slipped on a pair of black jeans, a purple tank top and the same boots that she was wearing earlier. She walked down the hall and back into the penthouse to find that Thor still hadn't returned and everyone was arguing. "If she goes through the portal she could find power or knowledge." Bruce said to everyone, "What's to say that it's even gonna work?" Clint said to him, "It will work Buffy's done this before." Dawn told him, "But its magic it's not real." Steve said to them, "Err so you saying I'm not real then?" Loki asked him. Steve just looked at the ground, "It's a beautiful theory Jane but it's too real to believe." Erik said to her, "Well magic is just science which we don't understand." Jane said to him, Tony eyes began to glaze over he walked over to the couch.

Melissa walks in with Spike, "I was gone for firth-ten minutes. What happened?" she asked them, they all stopped arguing. "Well we translated the book. It will open a portal witch will send you to the people who made the first slayer." Dawn said to her, "But?" Melissa asked her, "Once the portal opens there is no way of reopening the portal. But I might be able to work it." Dawn said to Melissa. "Dawn I don't want you putting yourself in any danger." Melissa said to her, "Oh no big no to danger. But I'm the only one who can do it I was there last time when Willow did it." Dawn said to her. Melissa nodded, "Ok you feel like you can do it then do it." Melissa said to Dawn. "So when are we doing this Peter asked Melissa, "Tonight." Peter smiled, "I'm off kids." Tony shouted at them, "I'm guessing it says an exchange?" Melissa asked Dawn. Dawn nodded, Spike began to grin. "It's mine." Spike said to them. "The last time you fought this you got thrown through a ceiling. Who says that you get thrown through the window this time?" Dawn said to him, "Spike there are a band of superheroes a god and possible 5 more gods on the way if they ever get back." Melissa said to him, he nodded he looked at the time it was 10.07am the sky was dull like a thunder storm was coming, "Guys Thor's coming." Loki said to them. A smile came across Jane's face and she followed Loki on to the roof. Lightning was striking and Thor, The Warriors Three and Sif land on the roof. Jane smiled; she was glad that he was back. "Lady Jane." Thor smiled he was happy to see her and his brother. "Loki." Loki smiled "Come on Melissa will fill you guys in about Glory and what's going to happen tonight.

"Erik, Darcy if two don't want to be here tonight then that's ok but please stay in the lab. I don't want you two getting hurt." Melissa said to them they both nodded and Darcy said, "It will give us some time to translate the spell that Dawn needs to reopen the portal." Melissa nodded, "Thor your back." Erik said he shuck Thor's hand. "Guys this is the vampire slayer I was telling you about meet Lady Melissa." Thor said to his friends, he continued on to say, "Lady Melissa this is Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. This is the Goddess of War Lady Sif." Melissa nodded and said "it's nice to meet you all; tonight I'm going to find out about the Goddess named Glory. Once I go throw the portal a big demon will come out a couple of seconds later." Sif nodded and asked her, "Do you wish us to kill it?" Melissa nodded.

**7 hours later**  
Faith really had no interest in this magic crap. She was in the training room, punching the hell out of the punching bag. "Faith, there starting the shadow puppet thing." Xander said to her, she took the tape of her hands and put it in the bin and walked into the living room. Faith watched as Dawn and Xander where doing the Shadow puppet it was spinning out of control. The portal opened, Melissa walked towards it and walked through it. It closes, Dawn and Xander gets out of harm's way before the demon came through. Spike took the first couple of shoots and the demon catches his fist and throws him throw the window. Steve throws his shield it hit the demon but it had no effect on him. "Keep it distracted." Sif tells everyone. She sneaked around the bar. Hogun was punching the demon repeatedly before getting a backhand which sent him flying back in to Volstagg and Fandral. Loki tried to spell the demon but it grabbed him by the neck and threw him over the bar and at the same time took Logan out too. Faith felt a pain in her stomach; she looked down and saw blood on her top. She turned around, "Willow." Willow looked really different her hair wasn't red it was dark and her face was veiny. Willow hit Faith, Faith hit her back. Faith ran at Willow and jumped on her, "GET OFF SUPER BITCH!" Willow screamed at Faith. Willow pushed Faith of her and she went over the couch and went through the table. Willow and Faith had a hold of each other by the arms, Willow over powered Faith and punched her in the face. Faith hit Willow back across the face, the Avengers where watching wondering what the hell is going on. Willow kicked Faith in the gut, then chest then in the face. Faith it back but she just managed to clip her. Willow went for a fight hand and Faith caught it, "Willow, stop." Faith said but Willow pulled her arm away and punched her in the face again. Dawn went too go and help, but Xander and Bruce stopped her. Willow was continually hitting Faith in the face. "Come on Faith, I thought you were gonna show me what a slayer was." Willow said sarcastically towards Faith who was on the ground holding her gut. Faith slowly got up and punched Willow in the face over and over but Willow grabbed Faith and threw her into the wall. Willow locks her eyes on Dawn, "Well isn't that interesting Dawnie is still here." Willow said to her, Faith ran in front of Dawn and Willow just shoved her aside. The smack Bruce and throw Xander into the wall. Willow grabbed Dawn by the throat and held her up. Loki got up and saw this happening he sent a little spark of electric to Willow's leg which sent her back. Wasp shoot at Willow but Willow just smacked her and sent her to the wall.

Faith picked up and axe but Willow used her magic to take the axe away from her. Thor helped up Bruce keeping him calm, Spiderman blasted his web out on to the axe trying to get it off Willow but it didn't work. Spike ran through the door. Nat and Clint where with Jane, Darcy and Erik who were trying to translate the spell so that they can get Melissa back. Meanwhile Melissa was fighting the three men you created the first slayer, "Tell me what's coming?" Melissa asked one of them put their hand to the side of her face showing her what was about to come. A portal opened and Sif jumped and drove the spear throw the demons throat. Sif smiled in relief. She jumped of his back a portal appeared and Melissa stepped through and pushed the demon into the portal. Sif helped Hogun and the others up. Xander was just getting up when he saw Faith fighting for her life against Willow.

The other superheroes were injured and protecting Dawn and helping Bruce. Melissa saw Willow, "Hey!" Melissa shouted at her, Willow turned around and got smacked in the face. Willow's hair went from Black to Red very slowly. Faith was coughing up blood, "Faith you're gonna be ok." Melissa said to her, Faith grabbed Melissa's arm and said, "Look after Dawn, she needs you. Stop Glory, you are ready." Faith's grip became week and Faith slowly faded away. Tears began to form behind Melissa's eyes and streamed out. "Where are Tony and The Fantastic Four?" Melissa asked wiping away the tears. No-one answered her, Melissa was taking deep breathes. "What cat got your tongues, where are they?" Melissa screamed at them. No-one said anything; Loki got up and walked over to Melissa, "Calm down Melissa." Loki said to her, Melissa just slapped him and walked out of the room to her room. Faith was lying on the ground bleeding from the gut. She was dead, Xander put his head into his hands and Dawn was in shock still about Faith's death. "No." Dawn said to herself. Faith had entered slumberland for an eternal sleep once more, Faith was finally at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: This is a continuation of Goodbye in part 1 faith died, and in this chapter it will have flashbacks From Melissa, Tony and Dawn of Melissa's 21st. Also a SHIELD Agent dies but who will it be? This chapter will have the first appearance of Glory and a new kicking ass Villain. Please review, favourite and follow this story thank you. **

**_**

Goodbye Part 2

**Melissa's POV**

I slammed her door to her room and locked it. She looked at the pictures of her and Faith on the dresser. I picked up the one of the photos with her Faith, Dawn, Buffy and Willow. Tears began to run down her cheeks, the sadness I was feeling soon turn to rage. She threw the photo at the wall and the glass shattered. I fell to her knees and cried out in the sorrow. I looked over towards too the wardrobe and got up. I opened the wardrobe and I pulled out the bag and put her clothes in the bag and I put some weapons into the bag aswell. I wiped the tears from her eyes. I picked up the jacket that Faith got her for her birthday a month ago.

"_Melissa!" Faith screamed as she ran into her room and jumping on her bed. "Happy birthday!" Faith screamed as she was still jumping on my bed, I smiled and said to her, "Thanks girl. Are we going out tonight?" I asked her, Faith stopped jumping on my bed and sat down on the bed with her legs crossed, "Ya of course girl. We're gonna party till the world ends." Faith said to her, I looked at her. "Cool." Later that morning when me and Faith walked into the living room area on the top floor. "HAPPY BRITHDAY!" everyone screamed at me. "Thanks you guys you didn't have to do this." I told them, Dawn walked up to me and hugged me, "But we wanted to." She said to me. There were presents all piled on the table, I felt a big grin come across my face, "Are those my presents?" I turned and asked everyone. Bruce with his hands in his pockets smiled and nodded. I hopped of the back of the coach and went to open the first present. _

I closed my eyes and put the jacket on, and opened my weapons chest. I picked up the sly that Buffy gave me. As I put that in my bag zipped it up unlocked my door and left my trashed room. I kept my head down and walked down the stairs of Stark Towers. I saw Tony and ran as fast as I could before he caught up to me in the stairwell. "Melissa!" I heard him shout. I carried and running down the stairs I looked back to see where he was but I lose my footing and fell down two flights of stairs. I felt my eyes slowly close and I could feel pain once more.

**Tony Stark's POV**

Dawn had tears behind her eyes she was trying to not cry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bruce looked at her, "Are you ok?" he asked Dawn she nodded and smiled as he held her hand. Tony walks in the room, "Woo, what happened?" Dawn just looked at him, "Where were you?" Dawn asked him, still with a hint of sorrow in her voice; Tony scanned the room and saw Faith on the fall covered in blood dead.

"I just got back from the Helicarrier, Agent Hill is dead." I told everyone. Natasha and Clint walked in the room as they heard me say that Maria Hill was dead. "What? When?" Natasha asked out of shock. I looked at her he could tell she was hiding her emotions and he tells everyone. "Amora she chocked the life out of her, because she was saved Coulson and Illyria killed The Executioner." Sif looked at me, "We must return to Asgard. Hogun need treatment." Sif told Thor and Loki, she turned and walked away from The Avengers, and Thor. Sif and the Warriors Three waited for the Bifröst to open so that they can go back home. I opened and just like a flash of light they left.

"OK so two people a dead, the slayer is a basket case. Now we're down 4 gods, and Amora who is probably on her way here to kill all of us." Logan said to everyone, "Where is Melissa?" I asked everyone, "I saw her walking towards her room about 15 minutes ago." Clint said to me, I nodded and went to walk to Melissa's room. When I was stopped when Loki asked him "Wait Illyria killed The Executioner?" Loki asked him, I said to him "She's a god and wicked strong she punched throw his chest and ripped out his heart. Then Amora was pissed that happened she punched Illyria which sent her throw a wall. Hill shoot Amora then she began to chock her the same way she did to Melissa." I left as he was walking towards Melissa's room, I started to remember Melissa's 21st birthday.

_"It's a bit early to be drinking in it Tony?" Faith asked him, "What? I'm celebrating, that she is finally legal." I said to everyone, I watched as Melissa pinched the top of my nose a shock my head and laughed a little. "I'm 21 Tony. I'm already legal." Melissa said back to me with a hint of mischief in my voice. "Tonight we are all going out." I said to everyone, "So let see what you got Sweet Cakes." I said to Melissa as I sat in between her and Faith. He stopped and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. But his eye began to burn because they were that powerful. Another memory came flooding back to him. "Here we are Sweet Cakes, Bar 13." I said to Melissa with my arm around her waist. "Thanks Tony." Melissa said to him, she was taken away from him by Faith as they both ran on to the dance floor with Dawn, Kennedy, Willow and Buffy. As soon as Melissa and the girls were dancing a crowd of men were dancing around them. Clint watched as one guy was getting really friendly with Melissa. "Clint. Why don't you go and dance with her." I shouted to him, Clint shook his head to say no. I shrugged and walked over to the dance floor and danced with Melissa. "Clint still loves you." I said to Melissa, "I know Tony but he doesn't want me." She told me. _

I saw Melissa's entering the stairwell, "Melissa!" I shouted at her, hoping that she would stop. She carried on running down the stairs as she looked back she lost her footing and fell down two flights of stairs. "Shit!" I ran down the stairs to see if Melissa was ok. As I flipped her over, I saw she had lots of cuts on her face. She was bleeding really badly. I picked her up and carried her to medical. "JARVIS ask Bruce to get to medical on level 3 now!" "OK Sir." Tony kicked the door open to level 3; he walked open into the medical room. He put Melissa down on the bed, Bruce ran in, "What's wrong?" he saw Melissa on the bed her face covered in cuts, "She lost her footing on the stairs and feel down them." I said holding Melissa hand tightly, "It's gonna be ok tony, we'll help her." Bruce said to him, and smiling to reassure him that she will be ok.

Bruce got to work on cleaning up Melissa's wounds on her face. He checked her head and noticed it was spilt open badly. He stopped the bleeding and stitched her head up. He walked over to the sink and washed the blood off his hand. "She's gonna be ok. She just needs some rest." Bruce told Me, I nodded, "Thanks Bruce. I'm gonna stay and watch over her." I said to him, Banner nodded and watched him walk over to Melissa and sat down on the chair and watched over as she slept.

**The Next Morning**

**Nobody's POV**

Melissa woke up her version was still burly. She scanned the room and saw Tony asleep in the chair. She thought to herself, 'Was he there all night?' "Tony." Tony woke up and looked at her, "Hey sweet cakes. You scared the hell out of me." Tony said to her as he got up of the chair and said on the edge of the bed looking of her. "What happened?" Melissa asked him and sat up to look at him properly. "You fell down the stairs. I know what happened to Faith." Tony said to her, Melissa tried to hold back the tears but couldn't help it. "It's all my fault." She said with her head in her hands. He lifted her head up and wiped the tears away, "It's not your fault." He said to her. She pulled herself towards him and hugged him, he hugged her back. Bruce walked in and saw Tony hugging Melissa. He shook his head grinning, "Your awake then. Melissa turned her head and looked at him and smiled faintly. "Hi Bruce." Melissa said to him quietly, Tony smiled at her, and nodded at Bruce. "Hey man." Tony said to him, as he let go of Melissa. "It's good to see you looking better. I've just came to take the IV out of your hand." Bruce said to Melissa, he walked over to her and gently took the IV out of her hand and checked the back of her head. "It's all healed." Bruce told Melissa he walked out of the medical room.

"Why is he acting so weird?" Melissa asked Tony, Tony looked back at her. "I think he thinks I have feelings for you." Tony said to her, Melissa moved next to him on the edge of the bed, "Do you have feelings for me?" She asked Tony staring at him with her big brown eyes. Tony stood up and moved in front of her. He gently kissed her forehead, "You'll see soon enough." He said to her and smirked at her, she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm gonna get up some clean clothes, sweet cakes I'll be back soon." He walked over to the door and left. Melissa smiled to herself wondering if he could ever have feelings for anyone. She felt her keck and she closed her eyes and dropped her head down. She got off the bed and looked in a mirror and saw the cuts on her face. Some were healed but there was a big one on her forehead that wasn't healed yet. She saw Faith in the mirror behind her, "You're looking to good M." Melissa turned around and walked through Faith, "So you're the First. The real Faith and Buffy told me about you." Melissa said to it. "You know you and your friends are gonna lose. I know what you've seen and you know you can't win. TTFN." The First vanished light a spark of light, she turned around and saw Tony. "What was that?" "That was the First Evil. It's joined Amora and Glory." Melissa said to him taking her clean clothes of him. "What did you see?" he asked her, "I saw hundreds upon hundreds of Umber Vampires already to kill use." She sat on the bed and put her head in to her hands; "I'm not sure if I can do this anymore…" before she could finish Tony leapt to her and kisses her. She was in shock that he kissed her, "There is your answer I do her feelings for you sweet cakes." Tony said to her softly as he moved a strained of her fringe behind her ear. She closed her eyes, "You really have feelings for me?" he nodded and knelt in front of her then said to her, "Were gonna win. You can do it because you have something that they don't. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen in the entire world, your special not just to me but to the Avengers and Dawn." Melissa held back the tears but her eyes where blood shot. "You should go." Melissa said to Tony, "Why?" he asked her, "Because, I would like to change and I don't want you watching me." Melissa said to him while she was pushing him out of the room. "You freaked out that I kissed you or that I have feelings for you?" he asked before she shut the door. "Neither I just really wanna get changed." She smiled at him and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Killed off in this chapter; it is pretty much action packed. There is an introduction of a new character and a big turning point in this chapter people. I don't own the Avengers or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Melissa Dee and the new character Melissa new sister. Enjoy, because there is only 7 chapters left in this story. **

**A little version of the sun in the air**

Melissa took of the white tank top that has dried blood on it and picked up the ACDC t shirt that Tony had picked out for her to wear. She took of her black skinny jeans and swapped them for the blue skinny jeans and put her Doc Martins back on she brushed her hair into a high ponytail. She styled her fringe to cover the cut on her forehead. She put the jacket on Faith got for her and Pepper walked in. "Are you ok Tony told me what happened?" pepper asked Melissa, she turned around and smiled. "I'll be ok pepper. Pepper I need to tell you something." Melissa said to her looking down at the ground, "What is it?" pepper asked Melissa softly, she looked up at her and said, "Tony kissed me, but I'm a bit sure what to do?" Melissa said to pepper when sitting down on the chair. Pepper walked over to Melissa, "He loves you Melissa. He always has, ever since you've joined the Avengers." pepper told Melissa, "He's not just using me?" Melissa asked her, pepper shook her head. "No Melissa he truly loves you. I think you two should talk this over before you two even think about getting serious." pepper said to kindly. "Thanks pepper I will talk to him but later I just need to clear my head first." Melissa told pepper, pepper smiled and tilted her head the said, "come on Buffy has returned with news." Melissa got up off the chair and went to see Buffy.

"Buffy what's going on?" I asked as she entered the room, Buffy turned around and the Avengers just stood there and looked at me. "Angel he's lost his soul. He has joined with Amora, The Masters of Evil and Glory." Buffy told me with her arms crossed over her chest. I nodded at her, "Who's this?" I asked Buffy, she looked down at the ground. "This is the key. Her name is Layla." I looked at her, I recognised her from somewhere but I could think where. "The mocks made her out of you. She is you." Buffy told me, "Ok so she is me and Angel has lost his soul again." Buffy nodded and said, "Amora she enchanted him…" "Which made him lose his soul?" I said to her. Buffy nodded, "I am done with this shit. I'm taking the fight to Amora and Glory. Willow can try and re-in-soul Angel." I said to everyone walking over to the troll god's hammer and picking it up. Willow nodded, "You got it."

"What? You almost died last night you're not going alone." Stark spoke up, I looked at him and told him and everyone, "That's why I need you; all of you to stay here this is something I need to do alone." I said while looking at Tony. "We could help a distraction." Steve asked me. "No Steve I can't risk everyone with a distraction. Amora is smarter than that." I said to him. I walked out of the room and Tony followed me out. "Melissa, wait." He asked me. I stopped not looking at him; he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around I looked up at him, "I'm sorry Tony but I have to go. It's my job, the mission is what matters." I told him, I tried to turn away and leave but his grip got tighter. "Tony, please I don't wanna hurt you." I said looking up at him, "I not letting you go alone. Buffy told us about Angel when he is soulless." Tony told me, I could feel his grip getting tighter almost like a vice around my waist. "Tony, please…" he kissed me slowly I ended up melting into his arms. His grip loosened, "…I have to go, but I…I'll see you soon." I told him and slipped out of his arms and left. He stood there and watched as I left Stark Towers. Clint walked up behind tony, "Please tell me you put a tracker on her?" Clint asked Stark, he nodded. "Ya I'm not stupid." Tony said to Clint while walking off to his lab. Meanwhile I slowly made my way through the graveyard and ran into Angel. "Angelus." I said to him with a grin on my face, "Hello, Melissa. I wasn't sure you'd come." "Come on, I had to show. Shouldn't you be helping Glory and Amora out destroying the world right now?" I asked him, he looked at me smirking, "There's time enough. I wanted to say goodbye first. You are the one thing in this dimension I will miss." I just looked at him, "This is a beautiful moment we're having. Can we please fight?" I asked him angrily, Angelus then said to me softly, "I didn't come here to fight." I raise my eyebrows and said to him, "No?" Angelus continued on saying to me, "Gosh, I was hoping you could help me get my soul back. What do you think?" I shot him a look, "Alright. We'll fight." He said as he rushed me.

Back a Stark Towers, "Willow you ready?" Buffy asked her, she nodded and began to fight up the magic's trying to re-in-soul Angelus, Wesley said in Latin, "Quod perditum est, invenietur." Willow spoke the translation, "What is lost, return." Dawn swirls incense into the air while Xander, Buffy and The Avengers watches. Willow continued on to say, "Not dead nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call..."I ducked a punch from Angelus and came up behind him. He spins around to block my return swing. He blocks another jab from me, and punches me in the face. He follows up with a left hook, and I lost my balance and nearly fell down. Angelus grabs me by the back of my leather jacket and throws me over onto the grounds. I rolled away and onto my back, and looks up at him. "Come on, Willow." I said to myself hoping Willow could get it done. I swiftly get back to my feet to continue fighting. Buffy was guarding the new Key Layla and the main doors. Willow was continuing on with the spell, "Let him know the pain of humanity, gods. Reach your wizened hands to me. Give me the sword..." Suddenly a Hydra Agent comes out from the balcony and attacks Xander from behind. The main doors fly open, and Buffy spins around to defend as two Hydra goons walk in. Wesley points to the lift and yells at the civilian's as a four more Hydra goons appear from the main door. Wesley shouted "Get out! Go!" to Willow, Dawn, Darcy, Jane and Layla. Buffy punches the first two Hydra agents before they reached her. The fourth one jumps over the bar and lands on Wesley's' back, knocking him into the table. Dawn, Darcy, Jane and Willow ran towards the lift and see Xander elbow the Hydra agent on his back, knocking the agent onto floor.

Having punched down the one agent, Buffy grabs the other and shoves her into the wall. The first one gets up and rushes in to fight. The Hydra agent, Buffy is fighting ducks her swing. Clint's opponent grabs his arm, loops his own around it tightly and pulls down, breaking it. Clint yells out in pain. Buffy ducks a roundhouse kick from her enemy and blocks several swings. Clint grabs his tormenter's hair and smashes his head down on the railing. Below Steve ducks a swing and punches the Hydra in the gut. Dawn lands two punches in the face of her attacker. Wesley pounds his assailant on the back, but he just roars and spins around with a punch to Wesley' face, knocking him out. Bruce picks the dazed Hydra agent up and shoves him into the other one going at Dawn, knocking him down. Bruce shouts at Dawn, "Go!" Xander watches Buffy's opponent punch her in the face, Clint winces again in pain. She sees the one going for Wesley, and rushes over to pull him off. Just then another one tackles her from the side.

While back at the cemetery, I punched Angelus, but he takes it in stride. I swung again, but he grabs my arm and holds on tight. I swing with the other one, but he grabs it, too, and then pushes me away. Angelus said to me, "Jeez, is it me, or is your heart not in this?" I pulled out the stake. Angelus said to me, "Maybe I'll just go home, destroy the world." I said to him, "Well, I think Mr. Pointy will have something to say about that." I continued on to say, "Come on. Let's finish this. You and me." Angelus just chuckled, "Y-you never learn, do you? This wasn't about you. This was never about you." He continued to chuckle, I realizes the trap was set for the others, and begins to run. He said to me while smiling, "And you fall for it every single time!" Back at the tower, a Hydra agent punches Buffy, and she stumbles, but regains her footing. Up in by the bar another one comes at Xander and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Below Buffy is hit by a roundhouse kick, and falls.

The main doors swing open, and Amora walks in. The agent tries to kick Buffy, but she blocks it and swings out with her leg, tripping him, and gets back to her feet to face the other two, the one that came down from above, the other one now back out of Tony's bar. The third one is up again also, and they close in on her, but before any more fighting can ensue Amora claps her hands. Amora shouted "Enough!" She bids Buffy come hither with her waving fingers. The other three just back off. Buffy faces Amora, ready to fight. Amora walks around her and goads her on. Buffy kicks at her, but Amora blocks her easily, as well as two follow-up swings. She punches Buffy and sends her spinning to the floor. I run like mad to get to the Stark Towers. Amora ducks a kick from Buffy and grabs her by the arms. She swings her around and shoves her away. Buffy comes back at her again with a kick to the gut and Amora doubles over for an instant. Buffy lunges at her, but Amora grabs her by the throat and forces her back against the counter, gripping hard and choking her. "Look at me, Dearie." Amora told Buffy, She waves two extended fingers before Buffy's eyes and begins to hypnotize her. Amora told Buffy, "Be... in my eyes. Be... in me." She lets go, and Buffy is completely under her spell.

She sways back and forth a bit, and buffy follows her every move to stay in contact with her eyes. Amora backs away slightly, lowering her arms and never losing eye contact. I raced through, leaping a bench as she runs. Buffy continues to sway with Amora. Amora extends out the fingers of her right hand at her side. She smiles evilly as she swings her hand up and slices Buffy's neck with her sharp nails. Buffy grabs at her neck as it begins to bleed heavily, and collapses to the floor. Amora watches her fall, and turns to look down at her. Amora smiled and said, "Night-night." She kisses the air above her and turns to her accomplices. Amora told the Hydra agents, "Let's get what we came for, dears." Two of them grab an unconscious Wesley and Layla by the arms and drag him and Layla from the room. Amora and the agents follow them out of Stark Towers.

I runs across the though grounds. I ran up the stairs toward the penthouse. I ran the throws open the door and rushes in. I ran down the hall, 'Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments.' I barges into the room and stops. 'No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does.' She looks around at the damage, and then sees Buffy lying on the floor. She runs to her, still in slow motion, and skids down next to her on her knees. She sees that she's gone, and I took her hand. 'So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. You'll see what I mean' I reached up to Buffy's face with my other hand and stroked it gently. Dawn turned around and saw Buffy died, Bruce walked up to Dawn. She buried her head into his chest and he held her as the emotion poured out of her. Willow got up off the floor, "Amora got Layla and Wesley." She said to her, Thor and Loki walked in saw what happened, Loki saw Buffy with her throat slashed. Thor walked up to me and pulled me away. I was in shock I looked at Dawn I could see Willow saying something but I could hear her. Loki and the other where shouting my at me or asking if I'm ok but I could hear anything.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey guys, Melissa is in a shock coma for the entire chapter will she snap out of it. This chapter is the Avengers and Slayerttes point of view of Melissa condition. Please drop a review and enjoy this chapter. **

**The colours conflicted, as the flames climbed into the clouds **

Clint shouted, "Melissa!" The gang continues staring at Melissa. "She can't just be brain-dead." Steve said to everyone, Bruce passed around. "I mean ... she's still Melissa," Dawn asked everyone, Willow gets up, "Somewhere in there, right?" Dawn continued on to ask. Steve said, "Dawn, come on, we're not gonna get Layla and Wesley back by sitting' around here." Loki said to everyone, "You're not gonna get Layla and Wesley back any way you slice it, Rogers, it's for Melissa to decide." Rogers said back to Loki, "Good, panic. That oughta help." Willow asked everyone, "We should move her. U-unless we shouldn't. Should we?" Jane said, "Couldn't that make it worse? I think I read that somewhere." Darcy said to her, "I am so large with not knowing." Bruce said to everyone, "It's impossible to know for sure. Losing Layla and Wesley, after all that Melissa's been through ... I think it's pushed her too far into some sort of catatonia." Thor snapped and said "You don't need a diploma to see that." He moved forward to Melissa and continued on to say, "Snap her out of it." Thor grabs Melissa by the shoulders and shakes her. "Melissa!"

Tony walked in and saw Melissa. "What's going on?" he asked everyone, "We think she might be out of it, Amora took Layla and Wesley." Dawn told him, Tony walked over to Melissa and knelt in front of her, "Oi, rise and shine, love!" he said softly to her, the others look sceptical. "Thor…" Jane said to him, "Come on, people. Girl's endowed with Slayer strength. It's hardly the time to get dainty. Melissa!" Thor shakes her harder. Bruce said to Thor, "We tried that!" Thor slaps Melissa across the face, hard. No reaction. Darcy said to everyone, "We didn't try that." Tony pulls Thor away. Tony angrily said to Thor, "Are you insane? We could be dealing with neurological damage here. You want to kill her?" Thor looked down at Melissa how was still staring in to space. "We have to do something. I can't just sit here watching." Tony punches Thor in the face. They begin to grapple each other; Willow turns to them with a stern expression. "Separate." Willow said out load which separated Tony and Thor from each other. They both stare at Willow in surprise. She gives them a determined glare. The others stare too. Willow glaring at them all and said, "Melissa's out. Glory and Amora have Layla and Wesley. Sometime real soon, she's gonna use Layla to tear down the barrier between every dimension there is. So if you two wanna fight, do it after the world ends, okay?" Tony glares at Thor. Thor goes over to Jane and Darcy, who are leaning against the bar counter. Willow very quietly and with authority, "All right. First Xander and Steve will take Clint to a hospital. Bruce you are looking after Dawn, Darcy, Jane and Erik you're the only one strong enough to keep them safe. And Thor, Tony and Loki, you find Glory and Amora. Try anything stupid, like payback, and I will get Very Cranky." Willow looks around at them and continues on to say, "Everyone clear?"

Jane cautiously raises her hand. Jane asked Willow, "What will you do?" Willow said to them all and Jane, "I'll help Melissa. And I am going to re-in-soul Angel." Jane and Darcy nodded, "Okay then." Darcy said to her. Tony piped up and asked, "Uh ... Will?" Willow looks at him. He continued on to ask, "How will you get Melissa back?" Willow looked at him, "It's a memory journey, and I will have to walk it with her. I'll find out why she has gone into this state. Tony I'll get her back." Willow said to him. "Wait if Layla is the Key, why did they take Wesley." Loki asked everyone, "That's a good point." Clint said back to Loki, "Why did they take Wesley he is no value to Glory." Steve said to everyone, "Angelus, they're gonna give Wesley to him. Angelus must need to feed maybe for Amora's spell to hold." Dawn said with her arms flooded across her chest.

"That makes a point." Xander said to her, Willow asked Tony, "Tony, can you help me take Melissa to her room I'll perform the spell there." Tony nodded and helped up Melissa and took her to her room. He sat Melissa on the chair in her room, before he left he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon sweet cakes." Tony moved a strained of Melissa's hair from her face and asked Willow, "Are you sure you know what you're doing Will?" Willow is taking candles out of a small leather bag and putting them on the table. "I think so…" she paused and continued on to say, "I don't know. It's ... not exactly well-explored territory, but ... I got to try." "A spell like this could be really dangerous for Melissa and you." Tony said to her. Tony reaches over to give Willow a punch on the arm. Tony said softly, "Good luck." Willow looked at Tony and said to him, "Thanks." Tony opens the door, goes through it, and closes it. It's dark. Willow puts a candle on the small table beside the bed, and lights the candle. She goes around the bed to the other side. Willow puts two more candles on another small table and lights them. As she turns away, we see Melissa sitting in a chair against the wall, still catatonic. Willow sits on the corner of the bed, facing Melissa. Willow closed her eyes as she opened them she was in a clean, brightly-lit room. She blinks in confusion, and looks around.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Xander and Steve took Clint to the hospital. "Should we call Nat?" Xander asked Steve. "Ya I'll go and call her." Steve walked over to the phone to ring Nat. Clint walked out, with a big cast on his arm. "Do you reckon Willow has got Melissa back yet?" Clint asked Xander, "I dunno but I hope so." Xander said to Clint as they both walked over to Steve. Tony, Thor and Loki head off to find Wesley and Layla. "Do you know where you are going Loki?" Tony asked him, "I sense her magic she is close. 39th and 2nd street." Loki told Tony, Thor picked up his hammer and began to spin it and took off. "That is what I hate about Thor." Tony said to Loki. Loki just smirked, "Come one we better catch up before he ruins everything." Loki said to Tony. Tony grabbed Loki by the back and took off to catch up with Thor. Tony see's Thor on the roof and they land on the roof. "Next time wait. Dumb ass." Tony said to him, "Loki is Lady Layla in there?" Thor asked him, Loki used his magic to see if she was in there and he told them. "Ya she's in there and Wesley is alive."

Bruce and Dawn were in his lab, Darcy, Jane and Erik were in the own lab. Dawn was quite, she had her head down looking at the ground. "Dawn, are you…" Dawn cut Bruce off and said quietly, "Don't Bruce OK Just Don't." Bruce walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry about Buffy." Bruce said to her softly, she pushed him away, "Bruce don't not now please." Dawn said to him, trying to holding back the tears. But they began to roll down her cheeks; he wiped away the tears of Dawn's face, he said to her softly, "Dawn calm down, come here." Dawn walked back in to his arms and buried her head in to his chest and let the emotion pour out of her. He held her tight not letting go; she looked up at him and kissed his chin. Bruce gently kissed Dawn's forehead and slowly let go of her. "You ok now?" he asked her softly, she nodded and smiled.

"Melissa?" Willow said to me, "Hey Will." Melissa said back to her looking at faith's tombstone which was in her room. Melissa walked out of her room into Layla's room, who was gasping for air. "Melissa what are you doing?" Willow asked her, "You have no idea what it's like on the other side. Nothing in control, nothing makes sense." Melissa told Willow, she sat on the bed and picked up the pillow on Layla's bed. She put the pillow over Layla's face and pushed down suffocating her. "Oh my god what are you doing?" "Like I said Will, this pain and hate, and nothing you do means anything." She pushed down harder and Layla began to slowly fade away, "Come on stop, you never killed Layla." Willow said you her with sorry in her heart. "This is what I do will. It's what I am. Death is my gift." Melissa told Willow. Willow and

Melissa where in transported into Tony's lab. "What are you doing?" Willow asked the other Melissa, "This is where I knew I we were gonna lose." Melissa said to her, she continued on to say, "Nothing special about it. And then it hit me." Willow asked her, "What hit you?" The other Melissa said, "I can't beat Glory. Glory's going to win." Willow turned to Melissa and said, "You can't know that." The other Melissa turned to Willow, "I didn't just know it. I felt it. Glory will beat me. And in that second of knowing it, Will... I wanted it to happen." Willow looked at her and asked, "Why?" "I wanted it over. This is ... all of this ... it's too much for me. I just wanted it over. If Glory wins ... then Layla dies. And I would grieve. People would feel sorry for me. But it would be over. And I imagined what a relief it would be. I killed Layla." Willow frowns, looks at the other Melissa, "Is that what you think?" Willow asked her, "My thinking it made it happens. Some part of me wanted it. And in the moment Glory and Amora took Layla and Wesley..." she continued on to say, "I know I could have done something better. But I didn't. I was off by some fraction of a second. And this is why...I killed my sister." Willow frowns, looks from one Melissa to the other.

Nat dropped out of the sky next to Loki, "SHIELD dropped me off. This bitch is going down." Nat said to them, "There are loads of Hydra agents in here you're gonna need my help." Nat picked the lock and opened the door and they walked in. They slowly walked down the stairs and out on to level 23. Nat walks throw the door and she slides pass a Hydra agent and pulls out two stun grades which shocked the Hydra agent. "Should we help?" Thor asked Loki and Tony, "Nope she's doing ok." Tony said to Thor, Loki chuckled to himself. She hopes over a crate and drop kicks other Hydra agent in the face as he comes out of a door way. She stops another on down the she slides through his legs taking one of them out. She uses the hydra agent on the floor a platform to headsissor another hydra agent down to the ground. She ran down the hall the other followed her slowly. "You guys took your time." Nat whispered to them all. She pulled put two flash grades and tossed them down the hall. They went off and blinded the hydra agents, Nat swiped the legs out of one of the agents and stepped up and kicked the other one in the face. She blocked the punch coming from other agents, kicked him in the knee then punched him in the mouth.

She wrapped a wire around one off the agents' neck. Nat dodged another two agents, she grabbed one of the agents arm and kicked him in the gut, which brought the agent with the wire wrapped around his neck down to the ground as well. She turned around and saw one of the agents trying to get back up, she runs at him and brings him back down to ground with a tilt the world headsissor. She instantly blocked her attackers attack. She grabbed his arm and twisting it, which brought him down to his knees in pain. She pulled his arm back and elbowed him in the face, and then roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. She got up and sprayed the last agent in the eyes with pepper spray. Nat turned back around and saw that Loki was really impressed. "Come on let's find this kid and Wes and get out of here." Nat said to them.

Willow said, "I think Thor was right back. Snap out of it!" Melissa looks at Willow in surprise. "What?" Melissa asked Willow, Willow said to her, "All this ... it has a name. It's called guilt. It's a feeling, and it's important." She took a breath and continued on to say, "But it's not more than that, Melissa. You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders since high school. And I, I know you didn't ask for this, but ... you do it every day. And so, you wanted out for one second. So what?" Melissa said pensively back at Willow, "I got Dawn killed." Willow said to her, "Hello! Your sister, not dead yet! But she will be if you stay locked inside here and never come back to us." "But what if I can't?" Melissa asked Willow, she said to her, "Then I guess you're right. And you did kill your sister." "Wait! Where are you going?" Melissa asked Willow, Willow turns back and said to her, "Where you're needed. Are you coming?" Melissa walked towards Willow. Melissa snapped back to reality in the chair in her bedroom. Suddenly with a start she comes to, sits up straighter, and looks around, breathing heavily. Longer shot of her and Willow sitting there. Willow stares at Melissa. Melissa turns to face Willow again. Suddenly she bursts into tears. Willow gets up off the bed and kneels beside Melissa's chair, puts her arms around Melissa and holds her as she cries.

'You'll give the people an idea to strive towards.' 'They'll race behind you, they will stumble they will fall.' 'But in time they will join you in the sun. In time you will help them accomplish wonders'


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for all the views and the follows on this story. I just wanna say in this chapter Willow fights Glory. I keep the fight scene the same with how it happened on the show but it's Melissa who stops Glory not Buffy because Buffy is dead. _**

**The end is all that's ever true, there's nothing you can say**

Willow and Melissa head back to the penthouse suit. As they walked in, Melissa saw everyone. "Melissa, your back?" Dawn ran up to Melissa and hugged her, "Ya just." Melissa let go of Dawn, "Any word on Layla and Wes?" she asked everyone. Bruce shock his head, "Not yet but Loki, Tony and Thor have gone to get them back." Darcy said to Melissa. Melissa nodded, "How's your arm Clint?" Melissa asked him, "It's ok it will heal." Clint told her, "OK that's good to know, we need to start training the civilians." Melissa said to everyone. Jane looked at her, "Train, are you expecting us to fight." Jane asked her, "Not yet but sooner or later you might have to. To save your own live." Melissa said to Jane, Darcy and Erik. "She's right Jane, it would be better if we were able to fight and be able to depend on ourselves for once." Darcy said to her, Melissa nodded. Jane nodded and asked, "Ok what are you have us do?" "Some basic weapons training with Steve and Clint." Jane nodded and smiled, "OK I'm in." Erik nodded and Darcy had a grin from ear to ear.

Nat walked down the hall and kicked the door in. She saw Wesley and Layla tied up. "You two ok?" Layla nodded and Wes said, "Ya we're fine, you lot took your time." Wesley said to them, "We had a bit of trouble, with Melissa." Tony said to them, Layla got up and asked, "Is she ok?" Tony looked at her, "I dunno kiddo but I hope so she is." "We need to go." Loki said to everyone, "THOR!" Everyone recognised the voice, "Shit Amora." Loki teleported Wes and Layla back to Stark Tower. Thor struck Amora with lightning and him, Tony and Nat escaped. Loki arrived back in the room with Layla and Wes, "Layla!" Melissa said as she ran to Layla and hugged her, "You're ok; they said something was wrong with you?" Layla said to her, "Ya my head is fine now. Amora and Glory don't know that you're the key do they." Melissa asked her, "No." Layla said to her, Melissa nodded ok that's good.

She turned and saw that Thor, Tony and Nat were back. "Ok now that everyone is here, I need to tell you guys something. When I visited the Shadow men, they offered me more power but I turned it down. Instead they showed me what's coming. It will be an ugly fight with life's lost." Melissa said to everyone, "That's why you need use to train." Jane said, "Ya, Thor are there any chance that you can get Amora back to Asgard. I think if Glory is on her own she might mess up." Melissa asked Thor, "Yes I will try Lady Melissa." Thor said to her. "Willow, try to re-in-soul Angel, Wes, Dawn help her." Melissa asked Willow, she nodded and Wes and Dawn nodded also. "I'll work on it now." Willow went to her room, Wes and Dawn followed her out, Dawn slowly let go of Bruce's hand and left.

Nat can you help Clint and Steve train Jane, Darcy and Erik?" Melissa asked her, Nat nodded, "Ya sure thing come guys lets go." Nat said to her and lead everyone to the training room. "Bruce and Tony I need you to work on some Ultraviolet bullets if you guys can do it that will be a real big help." Tony looked puzzled, "Ultraviolet bullets would that work, "I'm not sure but it's worth a try I could test them on a vampire on protrol." Melissa told him with a little smile. Bruce nodded, "I'll give it a try." Bruce said to her. "Thanks." "Ok Xander, Loki I need you two to look after Layla." "You got it boss." Xander said to her, Loki nodded.

Willow began the spell in Romanian to re-in-soul Angel her eye went black, "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte." Wes said to Dawn, "Is this a good thing?" Willow continued on, "Nici mort, nici al fiintei..." Dawn said freaking out, "Hey, speak English!" Willow continually chanted in Romanian, "Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el." The table lurches hard. Willow finishes the spell, "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! Acum!" Willow eyes turn from black back to normal. "Is it done?" Dawn asked Willow, "Ya I'll go and tell Melissa." Willow said as she left her room. Melissa was in her room taking a shower. After the hot shower she got out with a towel wrapped around her. She brushed her hair and dried herself of before slipping on some black sweat pants with a white V neck top.

"Hey Tony I think we done it, take this to Melissa." Bruce said as he handed the gun to Tony. Tony nodded and head off to Melissa room. Dawn walked in as Tony walked out, "Hey, Dawn." Bruce said softly as he looked up from his lab table. Dawn walked over to him with a little smile trying not to blush. "So…Why did you kiss me Bruce?" She said to him, when she sat at his lab table looking at him. He slowly walked around the table towards Dawn. She sighed and pushed back into the touch. She felt rather than saw Bruce tense behind her, his hands tightening reflexively on her shoulders. A hot puff of breath, almost but not quite surprise, stirred her hair. He leaned a little closer; just close enough for Dawn to feel the warmth of him against her spine, and for a moment all she could think was _yes_ and _this_. She started to turn, and his hands dropped from her shoulders. He stepped away for a moment, Dawn was very nearly crying, because it was one thing if he wasn't interested or didn't notice, but it was kind of another if he was just _messing_ with her.

Dawn wasn't big on playing games, and she didn't like the idea of someone deciding to play one with her but he didn't look like the one to play games. His face was carefully blank, and he was breathing deep and slow, in through the nose and out through the mouth, "I kissed you because I have feelings for you." He said to her, he looked down and saw that his hands on her wrist, and seemed a little surprised at finding it there. His thumb rubbed a slow circle over her pulse, almost thoughtfully, and Dawn let out a shaky little breath. "You have feelings for me?" she asked him, he nodded smiling while looking deeply into her eyes. His thumbs were still sliding lightly across the sensitive skin above her palm, and meet her eyes. He tugged her wrist gently until she was leaning into him, and this close she could tell that his breathing was a little uneven, too. She had just a moment to feel gratified by that before he kissed her again.

She opened the bathroom door and Tony was sitting on the chair. "Hey Melissa, we finished making the Ultraviolet ammo. You just need to test it." Tony said softly and he handed the gun over to her. "Thanks Tony." Melissa said to him smiling at him she put the gun on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed then slipped on a pair of training shoes. "Are you off out?" Tony asked Melissa, she looked up at him, "Well ya it's my job Tony and someone has to test it before the others us it." Melissa told him, she got up from the edge of the bed grabbing the gun. Tony's hands landed on her hip gently pulling her back to him. His hands left her waist and slid up over her shoulder, into her hair. Tony kissed her like he was waiting for her to change her mind, the hand resting against the back of her head tentative but his lips on hers greedy. She reached out and fisted a hand in the collar of his shirt, because he might feel like being a good sport by leaving her with an escape route, but she wasn't nearly so generous. His mouth opened beneath hers, wet and hot, and the slide of his tongue against hers, the faint noise of startled wanting that he made when she nipped at his lower lip.

The hand in her hair was firmer now, and there was another on her hip, tugging her gently but inexorably closer. His hand left her hip, and she almost protested but then there was an arm hooked around her waist, pulling her tight up against him, chest and stomach and hips and she didn't really feel that she could be blamed for grinding down on his lap, just a little, and making him moan. He felt so good, and she had wanted this for _so long_. Heat pooled between her legs, coiled tight in her stomach, and when Tony broke the kiss she chased after him. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, but he huffed out a wobbly little laugh and Tony rested his forehead against hers rather than letting her kiss again. She kissed his chin before slowly pulled away from him and picked up a black baggy hoddie and put it on slowly she could fell Tony's eyes watching her. Melissa looked back at him and smiled, he was grinning at her, as she was about to walk over to the door when Willow ran in, "It's done Angel has his soul back." Willow said to her, "Really good job Willow." Melissa said to her and hugged her. "He rang he is on his way here." Willow told her and Tony. "Good to know we are a man up know I this battle." He said to her, "Ya but we still have no idea where Glory is?" Melissa said to him, he walked over to her, "We'll stop her. We always stop the bad guys." He said trying to reassure her, she nodded and him and gave him a faint smile.

"GET AWAY!" somebody screamed, "Who was that?" Tony asked, "I dunno but I wanna find out." Melissa said to him as she ran out of her room down the hall. Willow and Tony soon followed after, Melissa head towards the screaming. She burst into the training room and there was Glory cornering Darcy, Erik was dead, Clint, Steve Jane and Nat were knocked out. Glory put her hands in to the sides of Darcy's head. "No!" Melissa ran over and pulled Glory off. Melissa throws a punch and Glory caught it, "Oh wow you have superpowers. Can you fly?" she asked as she picked up Melissa and throw her across the room. Willow's eyes turned black and her hair is blown back by an unseen wind. Willow began to chant, "Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic..." She floats into the room toward Glory as the minions flee. She continues on to say, "Air like nectar, thick as onyx..." We see that her eyes are completely black. Willow continued on chanting, "Cassiel by your second star..." Willow was almost finished with the spell, "Hold mine victim as in tar." The air around Glory shimmers and she suddenly cannot move forward. s

She looks at Willow in surprise. Willow finished the spell by saying, "I ...owe...you ...pain!" Blue lightning flashes out of Willow's hands toward Glory. Glory screams and clutches her shoulders. Tony ran over to Melissa, "Are you alright?" Melissa nodded; Willow looked at the glass mirror on the wall, "Shatter." The mirrors in the room all shatter and the glass flies toward Glory, slicing her dress into shreds but not harming her. She pulls off the shreds of her dress, revealing a black negligee underneath.

Glory backhands Willow, who flies across the room and landing on the floor. "Tony get everyone out of here." Melissa said to him, Tony looked at her a bit confused but he helped up others. Willow lifts her head. Her eyes are still all black. Willow gets to her feet, wearing a very angry expression. There's a small trickle of blood coming out of her mouth and down her chin. It slides across the floor toward Willow, who turns to look at it. The bag opens of its own accord. Glory looked amused, "what's this? Bag of tricks?" A bunch of daggers fly up out of the bag. Willow looked at Glory and said, "Bag of knives." The daggers fly toward Glory, who bats them all aside. Melissa saw one dagger heading for Tony. She drove on top of him and it buries itself in the wall. Tony looked at her and said, "Thanks sweet cakes." Glory said to Willow, "Now this is getting weak." She grabs Willow by the throat and pulls her to a sitting position. She continued on to say, "And so are you, honey. Aren't ya?"

Willow spits in her face. Glory looks startled. Glory grabs Willow's arm and drags her across the floor to where one of the daggers is lying. Glory scoops it up and continues dragging Willow. Willow said, "No!" Glory pulls Willow up and shoves her against the wall, holding her by the throat. Glory said to Willow, "Know what they used to do to witches, lover?" Brings up her other hand with the dagger, "Crucify 'em." Glory pulls her arm back to stab with the knife, Melissa grabbed Glory's arm. "They used to bow down to gods." Glory smiles in delight. Melissa kicks her in the stomach and she lets go of Willow, who falls to the floor. Melissa twists Glory's arm aside, punches her. Melissa said, "Things change." Melissa cartwheels across the floor to kick Glory in the face, punch her a few times, kick her again spins around to punch but Glory blocks. Melissa does a flip and kicks Glory in the face, comes back upright and throws another couple of punches which Glory evades. Glory pins Melissa's arm behind her back and throws to the ground. Glory said, "That witch barely slowed me down." Glory glares at Melissa. Melissa kicks the bench, which flies forward and pins Glory against the wall. Melissa runs over to Willow, helps her up. Glory shoves the bench aside and stalks towards them. Melissa begins to lead Willow out of the training room. Willow looked over her shoulder, "Thicken." The air around Glory thickens, rendering her immobile. Melissa, Tony and Willow run out of the training room. Glory shouting at them, "This isn't over, you hear me? It isn't over!" She watches them go with an annoyed sigh. Amora appeared and grabbed Glory and teleported out of the tower. Melissa, Willow and Tony fell to the ground when Willows spell was broken and they rested for a second. "Looks like you guys could use a hand." Melissa looked up and saw Angel, "Angel, it's you? You have your soul back?" Melissa asked him, he nodded. Angel helped up Willow and Tony helped up Melissa, he rested one hand on the small of her back and whispered to her softly, "We need to talk later." She nodded at looked at him and said softly, "Ya I think we should." "Darcy, are you ok?" Melissa asked her, "Big Day its coming Big Day." Darcy said to Melissa, "It's Glory's spell but if I get close enough to Glory I can reverse the spell." Willow said to her, Melissa nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update been suffering from a writer's block with this story lately but this is the final show down it may be the final chapter I'm not sure yet but if I feel like the story ends the way I want it to then it will be the end. The could be a sequel I am going to do a one shot for Halloween I might use the idea from the Halloween idea in season two of Buffy dunno yet let me know what you think of this idea in the reviews. **

**Anyway enough of me rambling on, the final chapter begins now!**

**Could I be anything you want me to be, if so it is meant to be seen?**

Tony walked behind the bar and poured himself a drink. Melissa walked over to bar and sat down on the bar stool, she looked at him.

"I'm going out." She told him slamming her hand down on the bar. He looked at her, as she got up to walk out Tony walked around the bar to her and stopped her.

"Hey what wrong you have been acting strange for the last hour and a half now. Tell me what's wrong?" he said softly gripping her arm. She sighed and not looking at him.

She avoided his gaze, "Where gonna loss." She removed his hand from her arm and walked out.

She walked into the lift, "Main lobby JARVIS." I said to the A.I.

"Yes Miss Dee." JARVIS said to me with its British accent. The lift stopped and the doors opened, Melissa walked out of Stark Towers to get some air.

Bruce was in his lab with Dawn, he looked at her he wanted to kiss her again. He kept looking up from the desk and back at Dawn. She moved next to him, he was sitting downing calculations for Tony on something.

"What you doing?" she asked him softly, looking at his big brown eyes. He pulled off his glasses, putting them in his shirt pocket and looked at her.

"Something for Tony." He said to her, suddenly she was sitting on his lap. She moved her hair back to over on shoulder and looked at his notes. He gently placed his hands on her waist; his heart began to race again. He breathed slowly to slow his heart rate.

"You ok Bruce?" she lend back, he could smell the coconut in her hair from her shampoo, he nodded as his arms wrapped around her waist. She stood up breaking his grip, she turned around and kissed forehead.

"Come on big guy, you look tried." She pulled him up and took him to his room.

She opened the door to his room and said to him softly, "There you go big guy." She was about to walk away when Bruce pulled her into his room.

"Stay please?" Bruce asked Dawn she didn't know what to say to him, she nodded and walked into his room. He lay down on the bed and Dawn lay next to him not saying a word either of them. They both slowly fell asleep next to each other.

She slowly made her way down a dark alley way she heard someone chasing strides forward with a small smile.

The vampire said to the kid, "Gave me a pretty good run there. Bet the blood's just pumpin'." The boy backs away, frightened.

The vampire continued on to say to him, "Bet it's hot."  
The kids voice was breaking when he asked him, "Don't hurt me."  
"Don't hurt you?" The vampire just laughed at the kid.

Melissa's head pops out. She innocently asked, "Hey, what's going on?" The vamp turns his head to glare at her.

The kid shouted, "Help me! Call the police!"  
"Get outta here, girl." He said to me then turns back to the kid.  
"You guys havin' a fight? 'Cause, you know, fighting's not cool." I told the vampire and the kid.

The vampire turns to glare at her again.  
The kid looked confused that Melissa wasn't leaving, "Get out of here!"

"No." The vampire said while he turns fully towards Melissa, "No, she wants to stay. I don't mind a little appetizer."  
Melissa had a small frown, and walks forward, "Have you ever heard the expression, 'biting off more than you can chew'?"

The vamp frowns, shakes his head.

Melissa said to the vampire, "Okay. How about the expression vampire slayer?"  
He asked her, "What the hell you talkin' about?" The vampire didn't even know what she was talking about.  
"Wow, never heard that one. Okay. How about, 'Oh god, my leg, my leg'?" said to him in a sarcastically tone.

The vampire growls and lunges at her. She ducks his grab, punches him in the face and kicks his leg. His knee buckles and he falls to the ground.

The vampire fell to the ground grabbing at his leg and said, "Oh god! My leg!"  
Melissa smiled and said, "See? Now we're communicating."

The vamp surges up, grabs Melissa and throws her against the wall. He grabs her again but she pushes his arms away, punches him in the face, knees him, then goes around behind him and kicks him into the wall. He lands against a dumpster, turns and backhands Melissa, who stumbles forward toward the boy.

The boy leaps out of the way. The vamp punches Melissa again, picks her up and slams her down on top of another dumpster. The kid was cowering in the corner. Melissa kicks the vamp, cartwheels off the dumpster and kicks him again, then again, and then yet again. On the final kick he lands on his back among a pile of wooden boxes.

They all shatter. One of the shards of wood flies toward Melissa and she catches it. As the vampire lunges up out of the boxes, she stakes him with the piece of wood. The boy watches in shock. The vamp turns to dust. Melissa drops the makeshift stake and stares at the pile of dust as the boy continues to cower in the background.

"Wow. Been a long while since I met one who didn't know me." Melissa said to herself. She turns to go, pauses and looks at the kid.

"You should get home." She told the kid, she begins walking back the way she came out from.

The kid was in complete shock and asked her, "H-how'd you do that?"

She doesn't turn around but stops as she replies. "It's what I do."  
"But you're ... you're just a girl." The kid said to her, Buffy pauses in the doorway.

"That's what I keep saying." Melissa said walking down the alley.

She was walking back towards Stark Tower a bit calmer than she was before. As she walks in the entrance and Tony was there waiting for her.

"You OK?" he asked her softly walking towards her slowly.

She nodded and relied to him, "Ya just need to kill something."

"I really need to tell you something." He said to her, he grabbed her hand and led her to his room. He opened the door; they walked in and closed it behind him. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"Tony what is it?" she asked in a serious tone, she wasn't messing around tonight.

He moved a strained of her from her face, "Melissa I love you. I'm not messing with you. When you were in that coma I felt like I lost you without getting to chance to tell you that I truly and deeply love you."

She felt her lips curled upwards and she tilted her head and pushed away from him, "Tony, I love you too." She said to him softly, her hand was on his chest feeling his heartbeat. Tony smiled he was glad that she felt the same way. He kissed her forehead gently she could smell his aftershave, it was strong. The smell was filling her head. Suddenly Loki was banging on the door,

"Guys Darcy is saying she needs to be somewhere." He shouted from behind the door. Tony closed his eyes then slowly let go of Melissa and opened the door.

"Come on Wesley knows how the portal opens too." He told her and Tony.

Everyone was silent now didn't know what to say they were still in shock about what Wesley had just told them.

Melissa sighed then said, "Anything?"

Wesley sitting at the table with a few books opens in front of him.

"Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is, uh..." Wesley said to her,  
Melissa looked annoyed, and told him, "Explain it again."  
"There's nothing new to…" Wesley was dancing around the question again.  
Melissa was getting pissed off now and shouted, "Go through it again!"

Everyone looks nervously at Melissa. We see Willow sitting at the couch on Xander's other side. Wesley slowly removes his glasses. Everyone else was standing to the side.

"The key was...living energy. It needed to be channelled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy...would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, and the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime." Wesley told her as nicely as he could.

Melissa looked grim.

"Um, but only for a little while, right? The walls come back up, uh, n-no more hell?" Jane asked everyone.  
Willow looked at her, "That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human ..." she pauses looks over to Melissa, "...it's Layla."  
Wesley continues on to say, "The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more." removes his glasses, "When Layla is dead."

Everyone is silent and Tony looks at Melissa and stroked her back gently.

Darcy shouted out, "I have places to be!"

Everyone looks over at Darcy, who is curled up in a chair to the side. She falls silent again and they return to their conversation.

Clint asked everyone, "Why blood? Why Dawn's blood? I mean, why couldn't it be like a, a lymph ritual?"  
"Cause it's always got to be blood." Angel said to him,  
Xander said to him, "We're not actually discussing dinner right now."  
"Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Course it's her blood." Angel said to him, while looking at Melissa.

Melissa said to everyone, "Pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?"  
"If my calculations are right. But Melissa…" Wesley said to her,  
Melissa turned away walking towards Tony, "I don't wanna hear it."  
"I understand that…" Wesley said to her,  
Melissa turns back around, "No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this."  
Wesley jumps up from the coffee table, and yells, "Yes, we bloody well are!"

Everyone looks shocked by Wesley' outburst towards Melissa."

Wesley quieter, "If Glory begins the ritual...if we can't stop her..."  
"Come on. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister." Melissa told Wesley.  
Wesley whispers to her, "She's not your sister."  
Melissa pauses, "No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her...and I feel closer to her than..." she looks down, sighs, "It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Layla... is a part of me. The only part that I…"  
"We'll solve this. We will. Don't have another coma, okay?" Willow said to her, Melissa gives a small smile.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death..." he looks up at Melissa, "including Layla."  
Melissa told him, "Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her."  
Wesley said quietly, "You'll fail. You'll die. We all will."  
"I'm sorry." Melissa told everyone. The others look at Melissa as Wesley walks slowly away.

"I love you all...but I'm sorry." Melissa tells everyone

She turns away too. Wesley turns back to look at her.

Jane loudly says, "Okay." raises her hand and says, "All in favour of stopping Glory before the ritual. Anyone got any suggestions, ideas? Time's a-wastin'."  
Clint says to Melissa, "Uh...when you say you love us all..."  
Bruce and Tony unison say to him, "Shut up."  
"Willow. I bet you've got some dark spell a-brewing'. Uh, make her a, a, a toad? Little hoppy toad, we can hit her with a hammer?" Jane asked Willow beginning to panic.  
Darcy giggled at Jane and said, "Hoppy toad."  
"What about Ben? He can be killed, right? I mean, I know he's an innocent, but, you know, not like dawn innocent. We could kill a...regular guy." Loki asked everyone.

Pause while everyone considers this and Loki realizes what he's said.

"It's doubtful he'll surface again this close to the ritual. We can expect its Glory we're dealing with." Thor said to him,  
Willow said to him, "We don't have to kill her. Uh, we just have to stop her from doing the ritual. I mean, there's only the one time that she can do it, right?"  
Angel agreed with Willow, "Yeah. We get her on the ropes; we just gotta keep her occupied till it's too late."  
Jane entered panic mode again and said, "Okay. But I'm still not hearing enough ideas. She's a god. Let's think outside the box."  
"Why don't *you* go think outside the bleeding box." Tony said to her,  
Steve said to Jane, "Yes, Jane, apart from your incredibly infectious enthusiasm, have you anything else to contribut…"  
Jane cut him off and said, "The Dagon sphere!"  
Steve asked her, "Sorry?"  
"When Willow and Melissa first fought Glory, she found that magical glow sphere that was meant to repel Glory. We've got it in the lab. It might drive her away or hurt her. Ooh!"

Dawn hurries over to the weapons chest, gestures like a game-show hostess.

Dawn said, "And the troll god's enchanted hammer."

The hammer was on the floor next to the weapons chest.

Dawn said to Melissa, "You wanna fight a god, use the weapon of a god."

Melissa walks over to picks the hammer.

Angel flashed back to when he tried to pick it up, "Uh, nah, that thing's too heavy to…" he sees Melissa picks it up easily,

"Good." Angel said to her.  
"Good job both of you." Melissa said to Jane and Dawn.  
Jane smiled and Dawn said, "Here to help. Wanna live."  
Bruce said to Tony, "Smart chicks are so hot." looking fondly at Dawn."  
Wesley said, "Well, we have some ideas, if we could actually get Glory on the run, but, um..."  
"But, we still have no idea how to find her." Melissa said to them,  
Darcy began to ramble again, "Big day. Oh, it calls me! I have to be there!"

Everyone looks at Darcy, then at Melissa. Melissa looks thoughtful.

Darcy said again. "Big day!"

"I got a plan." She told everyone, they all looked at her.

"I'm all ears." Xander said to her, Nat rolled her eyes at Xander.

Melissa nodded, "Ok, Layla you are the bait, help Darcy to where she has to go. If it a couple of hours till the ritual they would need you." Layla nodded and looked a bit scared. Melissa handed her a small dagger Layla was a bit unsure if she should take it.

"Here take it if they try anything stab them." Melissa told her and she nodded again.

"Ok if that portal opens Thor I need you to light the bastards up. You've got the lightning so use it." Melissa said to him,

"It would be my honour Lady Dee." Thor said to her, she smiled and looked at Loki.

"Loki you've got Amora make sure that she doesn't get her hands on Layla put the bitch to sleep if you have to." He nodded and smirked showing that he liked Melissa's plan.

"Bruce I need the Hulk in this fight. I can't take down Glory you might be able to." He gave her a wry smile and agreed with Melissa job for him.

"Clint, I don't want SHIELD interfering so tell Fury to stay out of it." Clint nodded and went off to call Fury.

"Steve I need you and Nat too help the Jane, Dawn, Angel and Logan you guys take on Glory's minions also the Masters of Evil might be in on this." Melissa said to them all, when suddenly noticed Peter and Janet standing by the lift door.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand." Peter said to everyone in the room, everyone smiled they were up two superheroes.

"Thanks you guys, you can help Logan and the others." Melissa said to them, with a smile.

Tony raised his hand, "What about me sweetness?" Tony said to Melissa, Clint just rolled his eyes. Melissa turned around to him; he was staring at her waiting for his job.

"Make sure that Layla is safe." She told him, he nodded to her everyone left to get ready for the battle. Tony and Melissa stayed in the by the bar.

"Stay safe please, I can't loss you Melissa." He said to her putting his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder, Pepper walked in and saw Tony holding Melissa.

Tony pulled Melissa closer and noticed Pepper. She looked up at him and smiled, she finally realised that he had a heart and he was wearing it on his sleeve. She waited for the moment Melissa to turn around. Melissa slowly pulled away from Tony and he gave her a small smile. She walked over to Pepper, and Pepper gave her a nod in approval of her relationship with Tony.

"Tony I need you to sign these." Pepper said to him smiling uncontrollable, he nodded and grinned at her.

"Sure thing Peps." Tony said to her, he signed the papers and handed them back to her.

He signed the papers and handed them back to her, "Don't mess Melissa around Tony she's a sweet girl." Pepper said to him taking the papers from him. He nodded as Pepper leavet the room and headed off to Chicago.

Melissa had her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Guy remember the ritual starts we all die." Melissa told everyone clutching a bag that was draped over her shoulder. Everyone nodded; Jane looked at Darcy who was still out of it.

"Darcy…" Jane said to her softly, before getting slapped by Darcy.

"You bitch I'm supposed to be working on the factors." Darcy said to Jane.

Jane was in shock, "Sorry I didn't mean…" Darcy said to her, Jane nodded.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be?" Thor asked Darcy.

Darcy stood up from the chair, "You hold me down."

"Nobody's holding you down." Loki said to her, she looked around and walked out.

"Don't crowed her, Willow you sure you know what you are doing?" Melissa asked her, Willow nodded yes.

"I'll follow in a second." Melissa told everyone and she followed Bruce and Tony somewhere.

Tonight was going to be the fight of the lives. Melissa knew not everyone wasn't going to make it. But she was hoping that she wasn't going to lose her family tonight. She wasn't only fighting for Layla she was fighting for Buffy & Faith who gave the lives to save the world. If it came to it she would have to risk her life to save the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forever Fight As One**

**Author's note – The Final Chapter sorry it took for ever but I had to get my computer fixed and I spent for ever fixing this chapter there is no Steve in this chapter but he will be back in the Christmas special which will be up at the beginning of December. **

**Please Review I won nothing. I only own Layla and Melissa.**

Final Chapter – The hardest thing in this world is to live it, so live.

Layla walked around the streets alone and Glory's minions found her and took her and to Glory. Darcy comes around a corner, pauses to gaze upward for a moment, and then continues. The others follow, now all in a group. Clint carries a crossbow, Jane a baseball bat. Xander also has the bag of weapons on her back. They all stop walking and look up.

Shot from below of the tower rising up into the air above them. They all stare at it.

Xander says to everyone, "Shpadoinkle."  
"What is that?" Jane asked everyone.  
Wesley said to her, "The portal must open up there."  
I looked at Willow, "Will, you're up." I told her.

"Need anything?" Bruce asked her with a wry smile.  
Willow told him, "I could use a little courage."

The crazy people are still doing various things with machinery and metal. Darcy enters; she walks in muttering to herself, goes over to a pile of bricks and picks one up. A hand grabs Darcy's shoulder from behind and spins her around.

"What are you doing here?" Glory asked Darcy. Willow appears beside Glory.

Willow said to Glory, "She's with me." Willow grabs both Glory's and Darcy's heads. They all scream as blue lightning begins to flicker around them. Bright blue light appears to stream from Glory's head to Darcy's. Suddenly a blast of power separates them. All three go flying in different directions. Willow crashes into a pile of wood. Glory lands on her back on the concrete, sits up as several minions run over.

"What the frickin' hell did that bitch do to me?" Glory asked her minions. The minions look at each other, then at Glory.

The minion said anxiously, "You look fine. Truly."  
Glory clutching her head, "She made a little ... she made a hole. Uh, I need a brain to eat." She told them.  
"Oh, take mine, oh groove-tastic one!" the minion said to her bowing.  
Glory said to him, "I said a brain, you worthless dirt!" She puts a hand to her forehead and begins to walk, distractedly, as the minions follow her with concern.

"Big day. I got places to be, big day. Need a brain." Glory said again to them. She looks at something directly in front of her, scoffs.

"Suppose I could always use yours." She said to me, I smiled.  
I said to her, "Okay then." Buffy stands there with her hands clasped behind her back. I continue on to say, "Come and get it."

Glory was still staring at me. Glory starts to smile, then looks away and moves her arms as if in pain.

I said innocently, "You don't seem very well."  
"Your little witch bitch ... gave me kind of a headache there." She said removing her ceremonial robe, revealing the simple black dress underneath. "But if you think this is gonna last more than eight seconds…"  
I said to her, "I noticed you're talking, whereas in your position, I would attack me."

The minions have taken Glory's robe as she continues to stand there looking weakened.

"Oh, most sweaty-naughty-feelings-causing one, should we..." the minion asked her.  
Glory told them, "Go guard the girl. This is a ... this is a, a..."  
"Diversionary tactic?" the other minion asked.  
Glory shouted at them, "Go guard!" The minions scurry away. They pull a bunch of crazies away from their work and gather them around the base of the stairs leading up to the tower. Glory still standing there unsteadily.

"It's strange; you're not as blurry with speed as usual either." I said to her.  
Glory said to me, "The witch..."  
"It's not her." I said to her, I produced the Dagon sphere from behind her.

"Might be this." I said to her, Glory looks alarmed. I continued on to say. "I heard it's supposed to repel you. So my guess is...you probably shouldn't touch it, either."

I tossed the sphere at Glory, who catches it instinctively. The sphere lights up and seems to warp the air around it when it touches Glory's hand. She makes a pained face, drops her hand to her side. She slowly crushes the sphere and the light goes out as it crumbles.

She said to me, "You're gonna wish you…" I punched her in the face. Glory stumbles back and then I kicked her, and then punch her again, and again, and again. The minions and crazies gathered around the stairs mutter and look around nervously as the fight continues.

"Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach! This will be our day of glory!" The minion shouted at the crazies.  
The other minion said, "Well punned."  
"Well, it just called out to me." the minion said to him, suddenly an arrow appears in his chest and he falls back. Clint was holding his crossbow, having just shot the minion. Natasha and Wesley are beside him. They rush forward and begin fighting the minions, while Clint stays behind. Wesley blocks a minion's staff while Natasha beats on another one with her bat. Angel gives a loud battle cry and jumps on two minions at once, bearing them to the ground. Wesley slices at a minion with his sword. A minion has Steve around the waist as another one approaches. Steve fights them both. Layla looks down and her eyes widen as she spots Melissa.

Melissa flips Glory over and slams her down on a pile of bricks, tries to punch her but Glory rolls aside and Melissa ends up punching the bricks. Melissa tries to punch again and Glory grabs her arms, throws her across the room. Willow sits up among broken pieces of wood, looks at Melissa fighting Glory, and looks over to her left.

"Darcy!" Willow shouts as she crawls over to where Darcy lies unconscious in a pile of debris. Jane makes her way other to stay with her.

"Darcy?" Jane asked her, Darcy's eyes open. She looks at Willow, Dawn and Jane.

"Man what happened?" Darcy asked them both.  
Jane smiled, "Glory mess ya head up." She told her, Willow smiled.

Glory stands up straight and says, "You know what?" Melissa punches, but Glory grabs her fist.

"I'm feeling a little better. And now? I'm a little bored." She told Melissa.  
Melissa said to her, "Oh, I'm sorry. Cause you're about…" Glory kicks her in the face. Melissa's head goes flying off, leaving her body standing. We can see the wires exposed in the neck. The body falls over as Glory stares in bewilderment. When it hits the floor, sparks fly out of the neck.

Glory said while staring, "Hey, wow, the Slayer's a robot. Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?" Glory smiles in triumph as the real Melissa appears behind her.

"Glory?" Melissa asked her, Glory stops smiling, turns. Melissa hits her with Olaf's hammer. Glory flies across the room, crashes into a wall.

"You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?" she asked her.  
Layla shouted, "Melissa! I'm up here!" Melissa looks up.

Layla screams at the top of her lungs. "Melissa!"

Melissa runs toward the tower, leaps over a pile of bricks and onto the stairs. A minion confronts her but she punches him and throws him over the side. Glory picks herself up, looks over and sees Melissa running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Glory said to herself.  
Layla screams, "Melissa! I'm up here!" There's one last level after which the stairs end and the only way up is via ladders. Melissa is ascending onto this level as Glory appears in front of her and hits her. Melissa hits Glory with the hammer, then Glory kicks her into the scaffolding. They exchange a few more blows and Buffy loses her grip on the hammer, which goes flying. It gets caught in some chain that's hanging off the tower. Glory grabs another piece of chain and uses it to swing around the side, knocking Melissa side as Melissa tries to reach the hammer. Melissa falls aside, gets up, takes another kick from Glory and swings around the scaffolding, kicks Glory, ducks a punch and goes around Glory, kicks her from behind.

Layla looks down and shout, "Melissa!" Melissa tries to continue climbing but Glory hits her in the leg, making Melissa gasp in pain. They exchange some more blows, then Melissa resumes climbing up the outer scaffolding. Glory goes around beside her and climbs up as well, kicks Melissa as she's scaling up a pipe. Melissa slides back down to the previous level. Melissa runs up a ramp, kicks Glory in the face, runs down the ramp again and manages to free the hammer. She swings it at Glory and hits her couple of times, also hits a ladder which falls aside. Glory hits Melissa in the face and she loses her balance. As she falls backward, she grabs Glory and they both fall off the tower.

They both hit the concrete below, a few feet away from each other. The hammer lands nearby. Angel was still fighting two minions at once. Melissa gets to her feet. Glory does too. Melissa grabs Glory by the shoulders and pushes her away. Glory winds up a few dozen feet away, beside a wall.

"You lost your hammer, sweet cheeks. What are you gonna hit me with now?" Glory said to her. Melissa looks at the wall. Glory turns to the wall also, just as The Hulk crashes through the wall and into Glory. It crashes through a second wall, deposits Glory on the other side, and swings back.

Melissa said to her, "Whatever's handy." Melissa turns and runs off. Melissa grabs the hammer it as she runs past. Angel, Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Wesley were taking refuge behind something.  
"Has anyone noticed we're going backwards?" Natasha said to everyone. Angel straightens up to peek over the top of the machine. A brick hits him in the forehead. He ducks down again, looking annoyed.

Angel said to her, "It's crossed my mind." Shot of the group of crazies standing between them and the stairs, glaring at them. There are also a few minions.

Wesley said panting. "As long as…Melissa can keep Glory down...long enough, it doesn't matter. There's only a few minutes left to start the ritual." Melissa was hitting Glory with the hammer. Glory doesn't seem able to fight back, just stands there reeling each time Melissa hits her. Layla was looking down at the fight. Suddenly she looks up and gasps. She see's Amora standing at the other end of the platform, inside the tower.

"You can help me. Untie me. Please. Help me, she's coming." Layla asked Amora.  
Amora said while walking forward, "Well, it seems she's running a bit late, is the thing. And, uh, if her Splendidness can't be here in time to bleed you..." Layla looks scared and anxious as she realizes she's not on her side.

Amora whispers to her, "Hey! Kid. Wanna see a trick?" Layla looks fearfully at her. Suddenly she produces a large shiny knife, holds it up in front of his face. Layla gasps and cringes. Xander leaps over a fence and comes to join the others. The others are all still crouched behind their shelter, looking up at the tower.

"How we doing?" Xander asked them.  
Jane tells him, "So far it's a tie."  
"We haven't got up to Layla, but then neither has anyone else." Wesley tells them.  
Loki says while still gazing up, "Someone's up there." Willow on the other side of the warehouse, with Darcy and Dawn behind her. Her lips don't move as she communicates telepathically to Loki.

"Is there someone up there with Layla?" Willow says to him telepathically.  
Loki answers, "Yeah, can't tell who."  
"Are you talking to us?" Clint asked him,  
Willow telepathically says, "Get up there. Go now." Loki peers out uncertainly. The crazies and minions are still in battle stance.

"Yeah, but…" Loki says to her.  
Willow shouts at him, "Go!" Loki gets up and charges out as the others stare at him in surprise. The entire crowd of minions and crazies suddenly parts into two halves like the Red Sea. They all yell in surprise an unseen force is shoving them aside as Loki runs through. He reaches the stairs and leaps up them without slowing. Loki gets to the last level, runs up the ramp and begins climbing the ladder. Amora produces a pocket-watch and looks at it as Layla watches him fearfully.

"We are going home Amora now." Oki said to her.  
Layla shouted, "Loki!" Amora whirls around as Loki strides slowly forward.

"Come on, Amora. Let's you and me have a go home back to Asgard." Loki said to her. She took a shot at him and she missed but he caught her and teleported. Melissa continues hitting Glory with the hammer. Glory has blood running out of her nose. She gives Melissa an anguished look.

"You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain." Glory said to her.  
Melissa said to her, "Then I'll just have to settle for causing It." she hits Glory with the hammer again. Glory reels to the side, recovers and turns back.

"You can't kill me." she told Melissa  
"No..." she hefts the hammer, "but my arm's not even tired yet." She said to her as she hits Glory again. She falls to her knees. She looks up at Melissa, gasping, on the verge of tears.

"Stop it." Glory begged her.  
Melissa says to her, "You're a god. Make it stop." She goes over to Glory, kneels beside her and hits her several more times. We don't see Glory during this, just Melisa as she slams the hammer down over and over. Glory is lying there with blood covering half her face. She morphs into someone else. Melissa stops hitting.

"I'm sorry." He says.  
Melissa tells him, "Tell her it's over. She missed her shot. "She goes. She ever, ever comes near me and mine again..."  
"We won't. I swear." She drops the hammer and hurries away to help Layla. He breathes painfully. Wesley comes over and kneels beside him.

"Can you move?" Wesley asked him.  
The man says, "Need a...a minute. She could've killed me."  
"No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge, and...make Melissa pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that...and still she couldn't take a human life." The man is listening to every word.

"She's a hero, you see. She's not like us." Wesley said to him.  
He asked, "Us?" Wesley suddenly reaches down and puts his hand over the man's nose and mouth, holding them shut. The man struggles weakly as Wesley keeps him still. Wesley keeps his calm expression throughout.

"Here." Melissa said to her.  
Layla said to her, "Melissa, it hurts." Layla's bloody feet.

"I got it. Come here. You're gonna be okay." Melissa said to her, a few drops of Layla's blood drip over the edge. In mid-air they meet something, and a small circle of light appears, quickly growing. Melissa leads Layla limping across the platform to the tower entrance. Layla stops, turns to Melissa.

Melissa says to her, "Go!" Thor dropped on the platform and took Layla down to the other. Tony dropped on the platform to "Melissa, it's started." she turns as they can both see the light of the portal. The portal grows ever larger and suddenly Manhattan's main street as a huge bolt of lightning opens an enormous hole in the middle of the street. People scream and run away. The portal crackles and sending out lightning. A large building is hit by lightning and burning to a shell in instants.

Demon creatures in the walls of the building, screaming in pain, the lightning continues to crackle out of it. Wesley and Angel stares upward. The ground shakes. The crazies and minions fall to the ground. Clint and Natasha holding each other while and staring up at the portal. The others are also staring up, turning to look in each other.

"Clint!" she pushes Clint aside as a bolt of lightning goes by and a pile of bricks falls on her head.

Melissa turns back to Tony as he continues staring at the portal.  
Melissa says tearful, "I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter." Tony says to her.

_Melissa gets a realization look on her face. Flashback to Angel from earlier.  
"Cause it's always got to be blood." He said to everyone. Flashback to a dream of the first slayer Melissa had beside the fire in "Intervention."  
"Death is your gift." She told Melissa.  
Melissa said "Death..." _

Melissa frowns and turns around slowly. The platform extending into the air in the distance, holes seem to be opening in the sky. The sky is growing lighter as the sun tries to rise. Melissa looks peaceful. She turns back to Tony, took his mask off and stared wide-eyed.

"Melissa...no!" Tony said to her.  
Melissa said to him, "Tony, I have to."  
"No!" Tony said to her.  
Melissa told him, "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Melissa holds Tony by the upper arms and continues talking to him, Tony begins to cry. Lightning continues to crackles behind them. She strokes the side of Tony's face, and then kisses him deeply. He continues to cry. Melissa turns and she runs down the platform as Tony stays there and breaks. Melissa swan-dives off the end of the platform and into the portal she falls into the portal and hangs there motionless, making expressions of pain.

Everyone heard through there headsets, _"Tony, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Wesley…tell Wesley I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Tony, the hardest thing in this world...is to live in it. Be brave. Live_, _for me."_

It's sunny and pretty with lots of trees and grass. A small bunch of flowers lies on the grass in front of a headstone.

It reads:

Melissa Dee  
1991-2012  
Beloved Sister  
Devoted Friend  
She Saved the World a Lot


End file.
